


Call Me Mellow

by unifymyuniverse



Category: Tears for Fears (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifymyuniverse/pseuds/unifymyuniverse
Summary: Set in 2016, slight change to the original timeline where Roland's wife Caroline died in 2015 rather than 2017.25 year old Lola Davies is in her final year at university studying history. While in class, she befriends Pascal who had taken a year off university after his mum dies unexpectedly.She's soon in for a shock when she discovers Pascal's father is very famous indeed. Can Lola keep her cool or will she fall head over heels?
Relationships: Roland Orzabal/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this first chapter is a bit slow, it's a chance for you to get to know the character of Lola! This story is a current work in progress but work will be updated every other day!

_“Wake up!”_

Blared my phone. I groaned. I picked up the phone to see what the time was. Knowing full well it was 7:30.

After a long summer off, it was weird getting up so early. Still, being woken up by the voices of Roland Orzabal and Curt Smith wasn’t all bad.

Whilst getting ready, I carried on playing Everybody Loves a Happy Ending. It was one of those albums which never failed to cheer me up.

After quickly getting washed and dressed, I drank my coffee, ate some cereal and headed off. I looked at my watch, quarter past 8. Plenty of time. My lecture didn’t start until 9!

It meant I had time to catch up with one of my friends and grab myself another coffee. Trust me I need a caffeine boost to prevent myself from falling asleep during a 2-hour lecture!

As I walked under the arched entrance to my halls of residence, I could see there were other students going to their early morning classes too.

I had missed the bustle of the city centre but also its quietness. While it had been nice to spend time with my family, it was definitely time to get back into work mode.

For a September morning, it was surprisingly warm. A perfect opportunity to cut through the park. There was a slight breeze which made the 20-minute walk to uni more bearable.

Despite it being a rush hour morning, the park was virtually empty. By this time, all the school kids had been successfully deposited and only a few dog walkers occupied Markeaton Park. Even though I had my earphones in, I greeted the walkers but mostly the dogs!

By the time I reached uni, it was around half past 8. As I walked into the building, it was like no time had passed at all. The further I got in, the more relaxed I felt, the more at home I felt.

I admit I was nervous about starting my final year at the University of Derby. Lots of questions were spinning around in my mind. What would I write my dissertation on? Should I do a Masters? Where should I take my career? I shook my head. No use worrying about that now. I’ve got to find my mate.

I rummaged through my handbag to find my glasses. No way would I be able to find them in this crowd!

I wandered around the atrium, scanning through all the seats with people. No luck on the ground floor. I go up the stairs towards Blends, the coffee shop.

A voice pipes up.

“Lo! There you are, fancy a coffee?”

I grinned. I gave Natalie a big hug. With her living in Scotland, it was difficult to see her over the summer. Although I did spend one week in Edinburgh with her!

“Hey Nat! I’d bloody love one.”

I ordered my usual caramel latte, Nat her Americano. We then found a seat next to the window. It was now 15 minutes until our lecture started.

“So Lo, how was your summer? Meet any hot guys?”

“Ha, chance would be a fine thing!”

“Oh yeah I forgot you only like middle aged men.” Nat said with a wink.

I couldn’t argue with that. It was true most of my crushes were old enough to be my dad.

“I’m only teasing. Anyway, I’ve heard we’ve got a new person joining our class.”

Shit we were going to be late for our lecture. Myself and Nat grabbed our coffees and ran to the classroom.

By the time we got to the door, most of the class had arrived. Whoops. We rushed into the classroom, looking down while we quickly found our seats. I didn’t even notice who I was sat next to in the lecture hall.

About a minute later, our lecturer began introducing himself and what the dissertation entailed. Butterflies formed in my stomach as he mentioned that dreaded word. My anxiety must have been glowing as someone whispered in my ear:

“You okay?”

I didn’t recognise the voice. I turned to my right to see a young man staring back at me.

“Oh hi, sorry, yeah I’m fine. I just get a bit anxious whenever I think about my dissertation. I don’t know you, do I?”

“I’m Pascal, I’m repeating my final year as my mum died last year and it affected my studies. I decided to spend the rest of the year helping my dad really as well as working.”

It was strange. Although I’d never met him before, his face looked familiar. Man, what a tough year he’d had. Makes you put things into perspective. A 10,000-word essay was nothing compared to losing your mom.

I didn’t want look like I was ignoring him, so I smiled and wrote some notes from the PowerPoint on the screen. I noticed Pascal was also doing the same.

“I’m Lola. Sorry to hear about your mom passing.”

Pascal nodded in acknowledgment.

I didn’t want to be talking too much during a lecture. Especially when they were discussing the dissertation.

We were then given our Module Handbooks which as every Derby student knows, is our bible.

Instead of him having to read out the handbook and therefore wasting a good half an hour, we were allowed 15 mins to read through the main parts of the handbook.

I turned to Natalie on my right.

“Is that the person you were on about?”

“Aye, did he say his name is Pascal?”

“Uh huh. You certainly don’t meet many Pascals around.”

Pascal turned to look at Nat when she mentioned his name.

“Hi, I’m presuming you’re Lola’s friend?”

“Aye, I’m Natalie but you can call me Nat.”

“Hi Nat.”

He then turned back to me.

“Thanks for your condolences. It was all so sudden what happened with my Mum. My dad wanted me to carry on with my studies but I could see how much it was affecting him. Even now it’s like he’s lost a sense of purpose. Not even his job satisfies him anymore.”

“Must have been tough on him. How long had they been married?”

Just as Pascal opened his mouth, our lecturer reconvened the lecture. Fuck I hadn’t even opened the handbook! Oh well something to read later, I guess. Time to learn all about Continuity and Change in Contemporary Britain.

Derby Uni specialised in modern history, which is what attracted me to the course in the first place. I remember when I chose all my modules and I said to my mom and dad _“Will it be weird me learning about a time when you were alive? That you’re part of history?”_

Of course, I was teasing them about being old but I always held a fascination in 70s and 80s culture. When my parents were in their teens and 20s.

There wasn’t much chance for discussion for the rest of the hour and a half. I had to get back into copious note taking. After an hour, my hand started aching.

Luckily, we could have a 15-minute break so at least I could rest my hand a bit.

“Lo do you want another drink?” said Nat, purse in hand.

“You sure? I’ll have another latte if you don’t mind.”

“Do you want anything Pascal?”

“Um, I’ll have a cappuccino please. Thanks.”

“Okay. I’ll see you guys in about 5 minutes or so. Hope the queue isn’t too big!”

“So, what were we talking about?” said Pascal.

“Well, I asked you how long your parents had been married.”

“Ah yes that was it. I think about 34 years or so. They’d known each other since they were about 13.”

“Aw so childhood sweethearts.”

“Yeah, I think that’s what made it so hard for my dad. Knowing someone for over 40 years and then one day they’re gone. No warning.”

“You must care very much about your dad.”

“Oh, I do but then so does my brother. Raoul moved out about 3 years ago and he can’t be there to watch over Dad 24/7. I’m a bit worried leaving him on his own while I’m all the way in Derby.”

Raoul and Pascal? Wow how very French. Where have I heard those names before?

“I think he’d want you to carry on with your studies. I’m sure he’ll appreciate visits and phone calls. Just check up on him but don’t be overwhelming.”

“Hey guys I’m back. What you two talking about?”

Nat didn’t half have bad timing when it came to having a very emotional conversation with someone I hardly knew. She also was extremely nosey!

“Pascal was telling me about the passing of his mom.”

“Oh. I am sorry to hear that Pascal.”

“Thanks. But yeah, Lola you’re right, it’s important to check up on him. I suppose I could get Raoul to pop in once or twice a week. Take him out for lunch or something. I could go home every other weekend too.”

“Yes, that’s a great idea.”

I could see Nat in the corner of my eye smirking at me. I knew what she was thinking. I don’t do relationships. I like men don’t get me wrong but they have to be of a certain type. As in they have to be at least 40.

The lecture recommenced and it was time to start writing again. The immediate post-war period was indeed a fascinating one. A period of great change and prosperity some would argue. Of course, it took time for Britain to recover from the horrors of war, both financially and mentally but a Golden Age was approaching. A new Golden Elizabethan Age to quote Churchill.

I started flicking through my handbook, I reached the assessment section. It had a list of essay questions we could choose from, one being about the New Golden Elizabethan Age. There were a few which caught my eye and I made a note to look at them properly later.

Getting used to absorbing large amounts of information again was more mentally exhausting than normal but nonetheless it was an enjoyable lecture.

Chatting to Pascal really calmed my anxiety about the coming year. Yes, it would be hard but this was my passion. It was never going to be easy!

“So, what did you think of the lecture?” said Pascal.

“I enjoyed it. Just a lot to take in! You?”

“Oh yeah it was really interesting. Thanks for listening to me earlier when I was talking about my parents. I don’t usually give my life story to complete strangers. I guess you have a trusting face to me.”

“It’s okay. It’s good to talk about how you feel when you’re grieving. I hope your dad isn’t shutting the world out. He needs to be surrounded by people he loves.”

“I think he knows he’s not alone. Anyway, I best go and sort my room out. I kind of overslept and left it in a right tip. Don’t suppose you fancy going out for a drink later?”

Again, I sensed Nat’s smirk. Honestly, I could strangle her at times! I know she wants me to be happy but have a day off from being my matchmaker.

“Yeah, that would be nice. Spoons?”

There were two Wetherspoons in Derby, surprisingly right next to each other. The main one was called The Standing Order and the other was Lloyd’s No.1 Bar. It depended on what mood you were in which one you ventured into.

The Standing Order was more for your pre-drinks and Lloyd’s was perfect for after lecture food and drinks of course.

“Sounds good. About 8 o’clock?”

“Great see you then!”

Pascal then gathered his things and headed out of the door. Nat stood there grinning.

“You have been looking at me like that for the past 2 hours. Why?”

“Oh, come on Lo, it’s obvious he likes you.”

“So? I don’t like him.”

“How do you know if you don’t give him a chance?”

“Nat, we’ve been through this. I’ve dated older guys, I’ve dated ones the same age, and none of them have worked out for me.”

“This one could be different though.”

” Well, I’m not willing to take that risk yet. I’ve been hurt way too many times. Come on, let’s get going.”

Couldn’t believe we were the last ones to leave the classroom. I walked half way home with Nat then I stopped off at the local Co-Op across the road from my accommodation.

After getting a loaf of bread, some crisps and a bunch of bananas I headed to my flat.

By the time I got to the second floor, I was gasping for breath. Definitely needed to get back into the habit of exercise again!

After taking a five-minute breather, I carried onto the third and final floor and then to my flat door.

Once I had dumped my bag in my room, I made myself some lunch and started having a proper read through the Module Handbook.

Not every day you get asked to go out for a drink by someone you’ve only met today. Is Nat right thinking Pascal likes me? Hope I haven’t given the wrong impression. Then again Nat thinks any lad who pays me the slightest bit of attention likes me…

God, I hope it’s not too busy in the pub later. Can’t stand noisy, packed pubs. Urgh. God when did I turn into such a bore?

I mean if he wants to get to know me better, I don’t think going to a pub is the answer. Oh well you can’t go wrong with cheap drinks and some footy on the telly.

After eating my lunch, I began reading through the module schedule to see what reading I had to do for next week’s seminar.

The list was a mixture of online journal articles and books. Once I loaded up my laptop, I made sure to reserve the books I needed to read. Least if I reserved them, I hadn’t got to trawl around Kedleston Road library for 3 hours…

With a notepad and pen in hand, I spent the rest of my afternoon making notes from the various journal articles listed in the handbook.

Then after about 2 hours, I stuck some music on and played on my Nintendo Switch. There was something incredibly relaxing about playing Brain Training with Tears for Fears on in the background.

Just as I was about to start my tea, my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen. Of course, it was Nat.


	2. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Pascal go for a few drinks after their lecture. With both learning about each other, is there a reason why Pascal is being so secretive?

“Hi Nat you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks Lo. Ready for your date later?”

“It’s not a date. He probably just wants to get to know me.”

“I know, I’m messing. All I will say is just get to know him and see how you feel. Sometimes you just have to give someone a chance. I’m not saying after this shag him but you know, follow your heart.”

“Okay, okay I’ll get to know him. I’m not making promises I’ll end up liking him though. There’s more chance of me liking his dad!”

“Well, all the more reason to get to know Pascal then.”

“Oh, come on Nat, the man hasn’t long lost his wife. It’s not right to take advantage of a man at his most vulnerable. Anyway, have you made a start on the seminar readings?”

“I know, I know I just want you to be happy that’s all. Well, um, define start?”

Nat was notorious for lacking motivation to read books and articles. Especially if it was the start of the academic year. I had hoped over the past 3 years, my ability to conduct independent study without distractions would rub off onto her but no such luck.

“As in you’ve read at least a chapter out of a book or an article of some sorts?”

“Well, I’ve bookmarked the journal articles I need to read?”

“Oh, Nat what are you like? Anyway, I’ll text you later as I’m about to start cooking my tea.”

“Okay, no problem Lo. Let me know if you want me to walk you to the pub!”

“Thanks, I will do. I’m sure I’ll be fine though.”

I ended the call and proceeded to start cooking my tea. You couldn’t go wrong with homemade Spag Bol garnished with parmesan cheese and served with garlic bread.

It was pretty impressive how much my cooking skills had improved since living away. My mother nearly died of shock!

Hmm…What do I wear when meeting up with a boy who isn’t a date?

Casual is the way to go. After doing the washing up, I changed into a grey pair of jeans and a checked shirt. I even redid my makeup slightly!

Despite autumn signifying darker nights, I felt safe walking to Derby city centre. Most of the areas I walked were well lit so I knew there wouldn’t be anything to worry about.

By the time I curled my hair slightly, it was half-7. I locked my bedroom door and proceeded to walk down the three flights of stairs. Once I got out of my block, I heard a voice.

“Lola?”

I turned round to see who had called my name.

“Oh Pascal. Didn’t know you lived at St. Christopher’s too?”

“Oh yeah, it’s my first time living here actually. Glad I caught you anyway.”

“Oh, right?”

“Yeah, I should have asked if you wanted me to walk with you to Spoons. Not very gentlemanly of me.”

“I probably would have politely declined. However, since I now know you live in the same halls as me, it makes sense we walk together.”

We began walking to Spoons. I hadn’t really noticed his height during the lecture. Then again, he had been sitting down for the duration of it. He was about average height, maybe 5ft 9/10?

He still towered over me; well, I am only 5ft 3!

“So, how’s your afternoon been? Done anything exciting?” said Pascal.

“Depends if you class seminar reading as exciting.”

“Wow you are organised! Then again, I made a start on the reading too.

As we carried on walking, Pascal told me about his afternoon which consisted of food shopping, seminar reading and a bit of painting.

To be honest when I first saw him, he didn’t strike me as someone who would study history. In fact, he looked like an artist.

The good thing about going to Spoons at this time, was that you didn’t have to show your ID to the Bouncer. Honestly it was such a palaver rummaging in your bag trying to find your driving licence.

When we walked into the pub, I was surprised to see how busy it was for a weekday. Maybe there was a football match on?

Pascal turned to me.

“Right, you go find us a table and I’ll get the drinks. What would you like?”

“Umm, can I have a Strongbow Dark Fruits please?”

“Okay, no problem. See you in a moment or two.”

Despite the massive queue to get a drink, I managed to find a booth no problem. Next time I’ll tell Pascal to use the Wetherspoons app to order drinks…

Once I sat down, I grabbed my phone from my handbag. I noticed I had a WhatsApp message from Nat, typical. It read:

 _How’s your date going_? ;)

I replied:

_God’s sake Nat, we’ve just got in the pub! And I told you, it’s not a date._

_I know, I’m only messing. Is it busy in there_?

_Yeah, Pascal is currently in the queue for the bar. When he brings the drinks over, I’m telling him about the Wetherspoons app_

_Please do Lo otherwise he’ll be queuing for half an hour every time he goes!_

After about 10 minutes sitting at the table, Pascal came with our drinks. It seemed he was partial to Peroni beer. Yuck. 

He put my cider next to me on the table and sat down.

“Bloody hell that took longer than intended. Thanks for sorting out a table for us.”

“No problem, thanks for the drink. Nat and I tend to use the Wetherspoons app and order drinks or food from our table. Saves the queuing!”

“Oh yes of course, forgot about that. God I really am out of practice going to a pub with someone my age. For the past year or so, Raoul and I have been taking my dad to the various pubs dotted around Bristol and Bath. He’s of the generation where you’d queue to get a drink, so he wasn’t really a fan of the Order and Pay app!”

“Oh, bless him. My dad is exactly the same. We go out for like a drink at our local Spoons and he’s insistent on ordering from the bar, even if it’s heaving! I think he secretly enjoys queuing.” I said with a wink.

“Your dad must be similar age to mine haha. Anyway, enough about our dads. Tell me about you.”

“Okay, well, my full name is Lola Astrid Davies. I’m 25 years old and I’m from Market Bosworth in Leicestershire.”

God, I felt like a contestant on The Chase introducing themselves.

“Oh, wow so you live near where The Battle of Bosworth Field took place?”

“I do indeed, think that’s what started my love of history. I’ve visited Ambion Hill many times over the years. To this day they’re still not sure where the actual battle took place, they can only guess. I believe Ambion Hill was the location of Richard III’s campsite and Fenn Lane Farm the battlefield.”

“Oh, wow I thought there was a field called Bosworth in Leicestershire. God call myself a history student. Anyway, I suppose you want to know about me?”

“Yeah, it’s only fair since I told you my slightly embarrassing middle name.”

I didn’t know many people with Astrid as a middle name. Don’t get me wrong it’s a unique name, I just don’t know the origins of why my parents chose it. Apparently, my dad really liked the name. I think he wanted to call me Astrid but my mom was insistent on the name Lola. So, they compromised.

“I quite like it; you don’t meet many Astrids. Course you’ve got Astrid Kirchherr and Astrid Peth from Doctor Who. Anyway, as you know my name is Pascal but I don’t really let people know my last name. So, I’m known as Pascal O, I’m 22 and from Bristol.”

“Ah yes of course, I guess Astrid isn’t a bad middle name then. God your last name must be pretty bad if you want to be known as Pascal O. Bristol is a pretty historical place too, though right?”

“Trust me, it is. Maybe I’ll tell you once I’ve got to you know you better. Oh yeah definitely, we’ve got M Shed museum for one.”

I wonder why he doesn’t want me to know his surname? Is it really that embarrassing? Oh well I’m not gonna pressure him to tell me. I’m sure once he gets to know me better, he’ll reveal all.

“Oh god yeah of course, I can’t say I’ve ever been to Bristol or Bath for that matter. I’d like to go at some point, hopefully before I finish my final year.”

“Well, I’ll be going home one weekend next month, maybe you could come with me? That’s if you want to. I mean you can find somewhere to stay in Bristol of course, there’s plenty of hotels and stuff around. Sorry I’m rambling.”

“No, no it’s fine. I’d love to come to Bristol with you. You could give me a guided tour.”

“Haha yes I could. So what music are you into?”

I had a big gulp of my cider and took a deep breath. How do I explain who my favourite band of all-time are without creeping him out?

“Well, my favourite band ever is Tears for Fears. God they’ve got me through some tough times over the years. What about you?”

I saw Pascal smirk slightly and look down at the floor. Don’t tell me he’s a fan of them too?

“Ah, I should have guessed you were a fan of them. They’re a good band, I know about them through my dad really. Though to be honest, I’m more of an indie pop kinda guy. Stuff like Bastille, Jarvis Cocker, Marina and the Diamonds, Travis, oh and Twenty-One Pilots. The list of music isn’t exhaustive but it sums up the variety I like.”

“It’s a good variety. I like those bands too, as well as Keane, Coldplay, Kate Bush, Talk Talk and other 80s bands. I think I should have been born in the 60s, would have been so cool to be in my 20s during the new wave era.”

“Yeah, my dad in particular would tell Raoul and me many a time about how great the 80s was… Who do you prefer out of Curt and Roland anyway?”

He smirked again as he asked the question. He must be a closeted Tears for Fears fan. Come on Pascal, embrace it!

“Got to be Roland, well he’s the songwriter. I do like Curt though; it’s just I always had a soft spot for Roland. God, I remember when my dad first got Everybody Loves a Happy Ending which was Curt and Roland’s first album together since Seeds of Love. Sorry if I’m going on a tangent. I was about 14 or so, it was such a fantastic album. It’s still my favourite Tears for Fears album actually.”

“Yeah, he’s a pretty talented songwriter, in some ways he doesn’t get enough recognition. It’s a surprise Everybody Loves a Happy Ending is your favourite album of theirs. Most people would say Songs from the Big Chair.”

“That’s a close second. I’ve seen them two or three times live. Any time they announce a tour we’re there. It’s a big family affair to be honest. I go with my parents and three sisters. We’re all big Tears for Fears fans!”

“Wow three sisters, bet your dad feels a bit outnumbered. How old are they?”

“Hm, well, Renée’s 32, Caroline 30 and Nicky’s 23. And yes, two of my sisters are named after Talk Talk songs.”

That’s how obsessed my parents are with the 80s. Renée and Caroline were named after two songs from the album It’s My Life, their favourite Talk Talk album. Nicky on the other hand was after the touring keyboardist in Tears for Fears during their Songs from the Big Chair tour.

Not sure why I was called Lola, maybe I didn’t look like a Nicky? Can’t even say I was named after the song either, despite my last name being Davies. Maybe they wanted to break the tradition of naming their children after 80s pop songs/singers?

“Yeah, I thought they were. Question is, why were you and your younger sister called Nicky and Lola?”

“Nicky was named after the keyboardist who toured with Tears for Fears during the Songs from the Big Chair era. There’s not many songs they’ve written which contain a woman’s name. Well except Who Killed Tangerine? But that just sounds like a cat’s name. No idea why I was called Lola, I suspect they wanted to try something different with me. Or they ran out of songs by 80s bands they liked which contained a girl’s name.”

“Your parents sound pretty cool. Unfortunately, I lived a pretty ordinary life, apart from one or two crazy moments involving my dad. I think my dad just wanted us to have a normal childhood since his was so unconventional.”

“I’d certainly describe my parents as a bit unconventional. They married young you see and spent a lot of their time going to concerts. I think they even went to one when my mom was pregnant with Renée. Then by the time Tears for Fears were touring the Seeds of Love album, they took a 5- and 3-year-old with them. God the looks they got for daring to take their children with them. They didn’t believe dumping their kids at every opportunity. I think they only did it once when Renée was about 1. It was for the Songs from the Big Chair album after all!”

After discussing some more about our differing childhoods, the conversation turned to hobbies. As I suspected Pascal was an avid painter. I on the other hand enjoyed writing historical fiction.

See, my hobby isn’t just fawning over Roland. Although I do spend a lot of my time doing that.

After getting Pascal to download the Order and Pay app on his phone and then proceeding to buy a couple more drinks for us, it was time to go home. I looked at my watch, it was 11pm.

By this time, Wetherspoons was filling up with students. On a Monday night? Thought Wednesday was student night? Ah that’s at Walkabout. An extremely overpriced Australian themed club. I forgot students come here for pre-drinks before heading to the various clubs dotted around Derby.

None of them were really my scene. Mosh was probably the only decent one in my opinion. You could even get free entry and a shot if you added yourself to the guest list on Facebook. Win, win.

This was mine and Pascal’s cue to go. Normally if a man offered to walk me home, I would decline as I didn’t like the idea of a man having to protect me from dangers. However, since we lived close by, it made sense we walked together.

It had been a while since I’d enjoyed company with a man. To be honest it had been even longer since I went for a drink with a man near my own age. It had been a really nice night.

I just can’t put my finger on where I know his face from…

I mean I’ve never met him before but I dunno, there’s something familiar about his face.

After about 30 minutes of walking, we reached our halls of residence.

“Well Lola, I had a lovely evening with you. Maybe we could make this a regular Monday thing?”

“I had a great evening with you too Pascal. Yes, that would be good.”

“Fab. You’re not in uni tomorrow, are you?”

“No, it’s my day off. I’ll probably spend the day planning my dissertation and meeting up with Nat. No doubt she’ll want to know how tonight went.”

“Yeah, it’s my day off too. I have some idea of what I want to do my dissertation on but I may start some preliminary reading tomorrow. We’ve got until October to submit our proposals, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right, think about mid-October or so? Anyway, I better go. I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

We both went to our respective flats and I for one went straight to bed. I did have to prepare for the Spanish Inquisition tomorrow. Yes, I know you don’t usually expect them but with Nat’s style of questioning, you feel like you’re being questioned by them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is also slow but it gives some more background to Lola. You probably know why Pascal is smirking a lot but I do like writing unexpected twists on the protagonist's part. 
> 
> *For non-British readers The Chase is a gameshow in the UK. All the contestants introduce themselves at the beginning by saying their name, age and where they come from.*


	3. Woman In Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and her best friend Natalie discuss her 'date' with Pascal. Is she starting to have feelings for him or is she just delaying the inevitable? 
> 
> Warning there is a mention of a controlling relationship in Lola's past, more details will be revealed in later chapters. Hence the chapter being called Woman in Chains

The next day I woke up at half 9 and once I’d had my shower then some breakfast, I was ready to start some research for my dissertation. I had a vague idea but nothing concrete.

I began searching through the library catalogue to find some general books on the topic of young unmarried women during the 1920s. That was my general idea.

Once I reserved some books (yes more!) to collect from the library tomorrow, I checked JSTOR. Which was the University of Derby’s journals database. I bookmarked a few journal articles which I would read sometime later. I did manage to read a couple and make notes on them.

As I’ve been taught in History, follow the footnotes! These were then bookmarked for later too.

The process overall took about an hour and a half. Now I felt a bit organised and at ease about writing the dissertation. Lucky Pascal having a solid idea for his!

I decided to give Nat a ring to see if she was still on for our lunch in a couple of hours.

“Hi Lo, how are you? I’m guessing you’ve been busy doing some dissertation reading? You’ll be pleased to know; I’ve actually made a start on some seminar reading. You proud?”

“Yeah, I’m okay thanks Nat, hope you’re alright. Yes, I’ve made a start but I am very proud you are actually being organised for a change! Anyway, the reason I’ve rang is because I wanted to check you were still up for lunch today?”

“Yeah, I’m good thanks. Knew you’d be proud. Well, I want get at least a 2:1 in my degree and I’m not going to get that by not pulling my weight. Of course, I’m up for lunch Lo! So, I’ll see you about 2? Las Iguanas?”

“That’s spot-on Nat, good for you. Okie doke, I’ll see you then. Bye!”

After doing some more reading for next week’s seminar, it was time to set off into town.

It was only a 20-minute walk as it wasn’t directly in the city centre. Before long I could see Nat standing outside Las Iguanas.

I gave her a hug.

“Hi Nat, hope you haven’t been waiting too long for me?”

Nat lived 10 minutes closer than me to the city centre.

“No, no, not at all. Only about 5 minutes or so. Shall we?”

Nat beckoned me to open the entrance door and we both went into the restaurant.

Soon enough we were sat in our seats and were looking at the drink’s menu. Las Iguanas was notorious for their amazing cocktails. They even held cocktail making classes! Something we both wanted to try before we graduated.

“So, made any more progress on your reading?” said Nat.

I raised my eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah, really good. Really? That’s the first question you ask me?”

Nat peered her head up from the drinks menu and smiled. Oh, I knew that smile so well. She was definitely up to something…

“Yeah… of course. Surprisingly enough, I’ve done a lot of reading today. I’ve read the journal articles ready for next week and even done some preliminary research for the dissertation. Got to collect some books from the library tomorrow though. Any ideas on what you’re going to write about?”

This was totally out of character for her. She was never this studious. Even though she lacked motivation at the best of times, she still managed to get at least 60% in all her assignments. Lucky bugger.

She’s really not going to ask me how it went with Pascal?

“Wow, who are you and what have you done with my friend Natalie? It’s only took you three years to pull your finger out haha. Yeah, I’ve got a general idea. How about you?”

“Oh Lo, don’t be silly. Like I told you earlier, I’m not going to get a 2:1 by leaving things to the last minute and not doing my reading. Yeah, I was thinking on the lines of discussing how English attitudes towards Scotland have changed since the re-establishment of the Scottish Parliament in 1999. But that may be too specific.”

“Bloody hell Nat, that’s extremely specific! Not sure if they’ll be able to find a supervisor specialised in that! Trust you to want to write about that haha.”

“Aye but you know my feelings on my wee Bonnie Scotland. So, what you thinking of writing about?”

“Well, I was thinking of writing about unmarried young women in 1920s Britain. You know I love women’s history.”

“Ooh that sounds an interesting topic, almost as interesting as your evening with Pascal yesterday.” Said Nat with a wink.

And there it is. I knew it wouldn’t take her long!

About 5 mins after perusing the drinks menu, our waitress greeted us and took our drinks order. I ordered a Tutti Frutti and Nat had her usual Pina Colada.

“Oh Nat, it really wasn’t as interesting as you think. It was just a normal evening with a friend, nothing more.”

“With a friend who happens to be a man.”

She winked again.

“Oh, Nat grow up. We’re not in high school any more. Boys and girls can be friends without it being, you know, sexual.”

“Alright, alright, I know that. Anyway, did you find out any interesting facts about Pascal?”

“Well, he couldn’t even tell me his last name, said he didn’t want people knowing it. He also knows a lot about Tears for Fears which surprised me.”

“Oh, right that’s a bit strange. Did he tell you at least the letter? Ah well, there you go, soul mate if he likes your favourite band.”

“Yeah, he wants to be known as Pascal O. I’ll also pretend I didn’t hear that remark Nat.”

“Pascal O? What kind of a fucking name’s that? Look, I’m not forcing you to go out with him. All I’m saying is be more open. Not all lads are complete dicks you know.”

“Nat, I know but I’m just not ready yet. It’s only been six months since I got out of my last relationship and you know how much that broke me.”

“Yeah, he was a bit of a twat. I get why you’re cautious, completely but you can’t be alone for the rest of your life.”

The waitress soon came with our drinks.

“Thank you. Says her who’s still single...”

Nat took a big sip of her Pina Colada and smiled.

“Thank you. Ah, see, that’s where you’re wrong!”

Just as I was about to answer her. The waitress interrupted us.

“Are you ready to order your food?”

Nat and me looked at each other and smiled.

It was a tradition whenever we would have our Tuesday lunch at Las Iguanas, we would order tapas. We also liked to come here on the day our student loan got paid, so much for poor students eh? However, instead of having tapas I would order Bahian Coconut Chicken and Nat would have a Blazing Bird spiced with Amarillo Chilli and Garlic. Both pretty yummy in my opinion.

“Yes, we are. Can we have two lots of nachos, two albondigas, chicken wings one honey peri-peri and the other spicy BBQ jerk and finally two Brazilian beach cheeses please?” I spoke.

God, we did sound a greedy pair! Well, it was tapas, so they were only small dishes.

“Sorry, can we also add two chicken quesadilla to that please?” piped up Nat.

How could I forget that? I’m usually pretty rehearsed on our Las Iguanas order. Fuck I’m slipping.

“Yes of course. Do you want the food to come out a similar time?”

“Yes, please if that’s possible.” I replied.

“That’s fine, no problem. If you need any more drinks, please let me know.”

“Great, thank you. Said Nat.

The waitress then took our menus and headed for the kitchen. Not to sound horrible as she was only being hospitable but I just wanted her to go ASAP. The suspension was killing me!

“Uh, you telling me you’ve got a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, don’t worry we’ve only been going out for a couple of months or so. Look Lo, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I just thought it was better to tell you in person.” Said Nat with a smile.

I took a sip of my cocktail and smiled back.

“Alright, alright fine, you’re forgiven. So, what’s he like and how did you meet him?”

This was a perfect opportunity to move the subject away from me and Pascal. I swear I know his name from somewhere, just can’t put my finger on where…

“Well, he’s my usual type. You know, beard, medium-length hair, blue eyes. About 6ft. Weirdly enough he goes to Derby Uni and lives a couple of streets away from me.”

“Ah of course, I should have guessed. Oh wow, that’s mad. What’s he study?”

“Law. Anyway, I know what you’re trying to do. Do you like Pascal?”

“He seems a nice guy yeah. Doesn’t seem to switch off whenever I talk about 80s bands. He just looks so familiar to me and his name is really unique. I’ve definitely heard it somewhere before…”

“Sounds promising… To be honest when I heard his name was Pascal, it made me think of the otter in Animal Crossing. God, I love that game.”

“Oh god yeah I forgot about him. Me too Nat, I hope they release an exclusive game for the Switch. As much as I like New Leaf, we need something fresh.”

Nat and I were of the generation who grew up with Animal Crossing. I remember having the very first Animal Crossing released on GameCube. From that moment I was hooked and I’ve had every Animal Crossing game since. It really gave me something to focus on during the shit times.

Our tapas soon came, all pretty much at the same time which I was impressed with. We didn’t talk much while we’re eating. To be honest we were pretty hungry!

“Man, this is so good. I do hope they release a new Animal Crossing soon, it’s the only thing it’s missing really. Though I hope more you find someone who makes you truly happy Lo.”

“Thanks Nat. I hope so too, maybe the one for me is closer than I think.”

“Okay so if Pascal is not within your preferred age range, did he mention more about his Dad?”

Bloody hell not this again…

“Nat, we didn’t exactly speak about his dad all night. I think he’s around the same age as my parents, so yes within the age range but I do feel sorry for him. It’s never easy to lose your wife especially so suddenly. He’s lucky to have a son like Pascal really.”

“Aye, grief is never easy. I remember when I lost my Granny right before our Research Project was due. I had to ask for a 2-week extension because my mind was all over the place. Probably did Pascal some good having a break from uni. You have to be in the right state of mind to study.”

I remember the situation well. I felt completely useless. It wasn’t like I could wave a magic wand and stop mortality. No one has the power to play God no matter how much you want a person to live forever.

Pascal seemed such a strong person, although he might be good at masking his grief.

“Totally agree Nat, think you need to give your mind a bit of time to recover and process what’s happened. You kept saying I needed a break from working and going here, there and everywhere when I broke up with David. I needed so many distractions and I used to stay up till all hours because I didn’t want to fall asleep. I knew it was when I had to face up to what had happened.”

“Yes, I think that was the wakeup call you needed. But you’ve come out of that relationship a much stronger person. You may be still hurting but I think you’re ready to trust another man again.”

“Thanks Nat, I felt so relieved after it ended. It’s mad, I lost a big part of myself with David. In those 2 years we were together, he convinced me to change who I was just to please him. I always thought I was such a strong-minded person, not the type to be easily controlled. For ages, I punished myself for being so stupid. But then, thanks to you, I learnt to be kind to myself.”

“God Lo, I was so happy when it ended. He was so toxic and only you couldn’t see how much he eroded your confidence, made you so reliant on him. But it’s in the past now and I feel you’re ready. Just, you know take things slowly.”

“I know, hindsight is a wonderful thing. For ages, I’d be replaying it all in my head and questioning why I didn’t notice it wasn’t normal behaviour. Love is blind I suppose. But yeah, I do like Pascal. Not in like a sexual way but I enjoy his company. I can just get to know him and see how it goes.”

Nat had this wonderful ability of putting things into perspective. Or as I would call it, manipulating me into seeing her point of view. I knew she was right but I just wasn’t quite ready to take the leap into no man’s land again. I had only just washed the stains off from the last casualty!

“That’s the spirit! So, what else did you talk about?” said Nat in mid bite.

God for someone who claims to be a refined lady, she didn’t half eat like a pig at a trough!

“Well, we talked about Bristol which is where he lives and its history. Then he invited me to visit Bristol with him. Like sample the sights sort of thing.” I said while blushing.

Nat quickly swallowed her piece of chicken wing and gasped.

“He did what?”

“He said I should visit Bristol with him some time, I mean not stop at his house or anything but like a hotel or something.”

“Right, sure and I’m guessing you took him up on the offer?”

“Well, yeah, but it would be just two friends hanging out. I mean we hardly know one another, so I doubt it’ll be like this weekend or something haha.”

Nat had a big smile on her face while drinking her cocktail. I knew what she was thinking. It was like she couldn’t quite grasp the concept of men and women being just friends. Though I wasn’t quite sure of Pascal’s intentions yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's yet another chapter without Roland! Don't worry he will be arriving very shortly. Yes I did intentionally foreshadow Animal Crossing: New Horizons... God I love that game.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal and Lola grow ever closer with Pascal finding out to what extent Lola's breakup with her ex was messy... 
> 
> The italics from the beginning are from Pascal's perspective. 
> 
> Warning: More details about a coercive control relationship. Nothing too graphic but more detailed than in a previous chapter.

_“How’s your first couple of days back at uni going?”_

_“Yeah, it’s going good. Made a new friend too, my god she’s mad on you.”_

_“Really? I didn’t think many people your age had even heard of us. So, go on, tell me what she’s like.”_

_“Well, her name is Lola, she’s 25 and very pretty. Like naturally gorgeous sort of thing and seems very kind and caring. She’s great company.”_

_“You sound very smitten with her already!”_

_“Oh Dad, I hardly know her. I mean I’d like to get to know her more. Just don’t want to scare her off!”_

_“Well, speaking from experience just take things slowly. I mean I knew your mother a long time before we got together, so just be yourself but don’t be over the top with your feelings.”_

_“Thanks Dad, I’m thinking of inviting her to Bristol when I next come home.”_

_“What have I said about taking things slowly? I’m presuming she’s not stopping here?”_

_“No, no I suggested a hotel or something.”_

After ordering downing another couple of cocktails, me and Nat headed back to our respective halls of residence. A little bit worse for wear may I add!

As soon as I got back home, I had a power nap for a couple of hours.

When I woke up and checked my phone, it was 6pm. My stomach started rumbling. Definitely time for some tea!

I noticed there were a couple of notifications on my phone. A WhatsApp message from Nat and a friend request.

I recognised the person straight away. God he’s even known as Pascal O on Facebook… I accepted the request and put my phone on the bed.

After grabbing some pieces of chicken tikka, cheese, perinaise, bread and lettuce, I headed to the kitchen.

I could only manage a sandwich so I walked into the kitchen and made one. I poured myself a glass of water and sat at my desk.

It seemed not long after I accepted Pascal’s friend request, he messaged me.

I quickly opened the Messenger app.

_“Hey, I hope you don’t mind me adding you on here. Hope your friend Natalie hasn’t grilled you too much about us meeting up last night. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow_ _😊_ _”_

_“Hi, no of course I don’t mind. Nat wasn’t too bad thanks, excuse her matchmaking ways. She’s like the modern Emma Woodhouse! She only wants what’s best for me really.”_

_“Ha, does that make me Mr Knightly or Mr Elton?_ _😉_ _”_

I was impressed he had read Emma, or at least watched one of the many film adaptations.

_“I’d say it’s a much better compliment to be Mr Knightly! Anyway, best crack on with some uni work!”_

After finishing my sandwich and drinking the glass of water, I felt more prepared to tackle my university work. I carried on doing some more online reading and making notes relating to my dissertation.

At the same time, I couldn’t get Pascal out of my mind. Not in the sense that I had a crush on him or anything but because he had an air of mystery surrounding him.

In one way he was very open about his feelings, I mean the guy opened up to me of all people about losing his mother. That can’t be normal right?

After doing a couple of hours research, I put on my PJ’s and watched some old Doctor Who on Netflix. I had reached the first proper episode with David Tennant in it. It was actually my favourite Tenth Doctor episode, New Earth.

Within the first few minutes of the episode where The Doctor and Rose come out of the TARDIS and take their first steps onto New Earth, I realised how much I longed for that escapism.

It brought back many memories of when I was 15 and didn’t have many friends. I longed to hear that sound. Then have The Doctor open the TARDIS door and say “Come with me.”

I remember when my ex-David essentially banned me from watching Doctor Who, all because he couldn’t stand it. There was one night where he’d gone out for this work meal and he’d basically locked me in the house. I took this as my opportunity to watch an episode of Doctor Who, it was the first time in a while I felt free from his control. Even if it was just for a little while.

It was Fires in Pompeii I watched that night, with two future Doctor Who faces Karen Gillan and Peter Capaldi. I managed to watch this episode and I felt so alive. Then just as I was about to put the next episode on, I heard the front door start to unlock.

I quickly exited Netflix and put the TV onto BBC One. Little did I know, he would snatch the remote from me and check to see if I had watched something on Netflix. He never hit me when he was angry, instead he punished me by locking me in the bedroom, confiscated my phone and laptop.

Either way it was in the past but the experience made me very reluctant to love again.

Every now and then I feel guilty watching Doctor Who, scared he’s gonna come bursting through the door and shout at me or worse. 6 months is a long time in some respects but I’m still healing, still coming to terms with what happened.

I sent Nat a quick message back but I reckoned she was either eating some tea or watching some television!

Feeling bad for cutting the conversation short with Pascal, I gave him a message.

_“Sorry about cutting the convo short earlier, had to make myself some tea and do some more reading for the dissertation! How’s your day been?_ _😊_ _”_

_“That’s fine, I totally understand tbf I had to sort out some tea myself! My day has been quite productive, got lots of reading done, actually went to the library as well!”_

_“Wow, I’ve never known someone to be so organised! Could you pass it onto Nat? I’ve been trying for the past three years to get her to manage her time better!”_

_“Haha I’ll give it a try! To be honest, I like to throw myself into work because it takes my mind off the grief. I always like to be kept busy; the hardest part is falling asleep.”_

_“I reacted the same after my, um, messy breakup shall we say. I just kept myself really busy throughout the day but then I was haunted by my anxiety at night. I had nightmares for like 2 months.”_

I didn’t want to go into too much detail to Pascal about the aftermath of breaking up with David or what caused it. Not yet anyway.

We carried on chatting for another couple of hours and then it was time to do some reading before I went to bed. I wouldn’t be seeing Nat tomorrow as she was doing a different module to me in the afternoon instead.

It turned out Pascal was also taking the same module as me so of course we sat next to one another during the lecture. We both had decided to study the module British Country Houses and their Families whereas Nat was doing a sort of placement in a creative industry such as a museum or archives.

While Ruth, my favourite lecturer was introducing the module I was happily chatting to Pascal. God I’d forgotten how enjoyable male company was. It was also nice not to see Nat smirking at me through the corner of my eye all morning…

When break time came, I treated myself and Pascal to a coffee from Blends.

“Thanks Lola. By the way do you prefer to be called Lo or Lola?” said Pascal.

“No problem. I don’t mind really; I mean Nat calls me Lo but my family tend to call me Lola. Sometimes to wind me up, they’ll start singing the song Lola…”

“Haha oh yes of course. You must be quite close to your family since you all love Tears for Fears?”

I took a quick sip of my coffee; I felt my tongue burn slightly.

“Oh god yeah, don’t know what I would have done without them these past 6 months. God knows where I would be now if I didn’t get out like I did.”

“I’m guessing you’re talking about your ex? Was it a bit of a messy breakup?”

“You could say that. I’ll tell you more later, I’d rather not let everyone in the class know what happened.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. I hadn’t got many people to turn to when Mum died. I mean Dad was grieving himself and I didn’t want to bother Raoul with it all because he was trying to stay strong for both me and our Dad. Counselling helped a lot; I still don’t sleep too good though.”

“I remember having nightmares myself about David. I was always scared he was gonna burst through the room and kidnap me. 6 months on and it still hasn’t happened.”

“Wow he sounds a right nutjob! Sorry you had to go through such a horrific ordeal with your ex.”

“Oh Pascal, you don’t know the half of it. If it wasn’t for Nat, god knows where I’d be right now.”

“Well, whenever you’re ready to talk about it I’m here for you.” Said Pascal with a smile.

He really was the sweetest guy I’d ever met. However, I wasn’t quite ready to talk my 2 years of hell with David. Certainly not within earshot of the class and in a public place.

“Thanks, I really appreciate that.”

After the lecture was over, we both walked home together. Busy chatting about what we had learnt about in class just.

“Don’t suppose you fancied coming in for a bit for a coffee?” I said.

“Ooh yeah that sounds good!”

I quickly unlocked my bedroom door and dumped my bag onto the unmade bed. God I really need to get into the habit of making the bed before I go out…

I grabbed a couple of mugs from the bedside cupboard and took them into the kitchen. Which was conveniently next door to my room.

“So, how do you like your coffee?”

“Can I have it with two sugars and quite milky please?”

“Yes of course, no problem. I have my coffee like that too!” I said with a wink.

I put on the kettle on and noticed Pascal had made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

Once I’d made the drinks, I put them on the table and sat next to Pascal.

“There you go. Should be nice and private in the flat as most of their lectures don’t finish until 6 today.”

“Ah that’s okay then. So, now you know how my parents met. Well, you know how old they were when they met, what about yours?”

“Well mum and dad met at university. They took the same class, history. Within a month they were a couple then about a year later they were engaged.”

“Oh nice, when did they get married?”

“They got married in, ooh 1979? They were married in the June and had their graduation the month after.”

“Yeah, my parents married young too, in 1982, I think. I think they just wanted to enjoy a few years of married life before having kids.”

“It was the same with my mum and dad. They went on holidays, weekends away, festivals, concerts and then finally in 1984 Renée was born.”

“Sounds like quite a fun marriage. In my dad’s line of work, mum followed him everywhere but they still had their holidays and stuff. I mean mum did work but since dad did a lot of travelling, she had to have some time off work every now and then. In some ways she was like a groupie.” Said Pascal with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, in a lot of ways, my mum and dad are inseparable. Still, they’re certainly relationship goals or marriage goals haha.”

“Same with my mum and dad. So, you said it was a bit of a messy breakup with your ex?”

“Yeah, that’s a complete understatement. To put it simply, I was a victim of domestic abuse. Not in the physical sense but the mental sense. I think the term is coercive control.”

Pascal was in the middle of drinking his coffee when I said that last part. He had to stop himself from spitting his drink out.

“Oh wow. So, what was he like with you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well, at first he was a complete charmer. Showering me with gifts, holidays, weekends away and being really supportive of my goals. Then within a couple of months he changed. It was like Jekyll and Hyde. He hated me going out with my friends and going home to my family, would guilt trip me into not seeing them. Then it got worse when I decided to move in with him. I thought it would make him better somehow but my life turned into utter hell.”

“How did you meet him?”

“Me and Nat went to Mosh one night. She had quickly popped to the loo while I was in the queue getting a drink and David was just chilling there. He looked quite smart in his shirt and tie, not the typical attire you would find in a club. What appealed to me was his striking resemblance to Mark Hollis, the lead singer of Talk Talk.”

“Guessing that’s what attracted you to him?”

“Yeah, he was dressed like an audience member from Top of the Pops in the 80s but obviously he was well into his 40s. He bought me a drink and we started chatting, then within a month we were dating.”

“So, what was he like to live?”

“Depended on what mood he was in. It was like a dream when he was in a good mood which usually lasted a couple of days or so. Half the time I didn’t even know what I’d done to piss him off. The most annoying part of it all was him constantly messaging me in class wondering what I was doing. He was so paranoid; I think he thought I was secretly cheating on him while at uni. Which was completely hypocritical coming from him.”

“You mean he cheated on you?”

“Oh yeah, all those times he said he was working late or at a work meal, he was with other women. I mean him bringing one back here was the final straw.”

“So, you were aware of him seeing other women?”

“Oh yeah I had suspicions but I was scared about how he would react if I confronted him about it. Besides I had no actual proof. For ages I’d wanted to leave him and Nat suggested I find out under Clare’s Law whether he had any previous history of violence, particularly against women.”

“And did he?”

“I found out, there had been an allegation against him for stalking a young woman. However, there wasn’t enough evidence to prosecute him. It wasn’t surprising and I packed a suitcase secretly with some clothes so I could make my getaway within the next few weeks after finding out that information.”

“So, how did you get away?”

“Well, David said he was going to a work’s meal and not to wait up for me. I knew full well it was code for ‘I’m fucking another woman; I’ll be a while doing this’. So, I went for an hour’s walk, just to clear my head because I was so angry with him. He thought I was so stupid; I wouldn’t realise exactly what was going on behind my back. Then about half past 11, I was in bed reading and I heard him come back.

The stupid git hadn’t even locked the front door. I could hear some woman whispering, like she didn’t want me knowing I was there. I knew what was going on here. Then he had the audacity to fuck her in the spare bedroom, I could hear them! I cried but then I messaged Nat asking her to pick me up. In about 5 minutes she was here so I grabbed my suitcase along with my toiletries which I had packed earlier and got into Nat’s car. I left the house key on the kitchen island as I had no intention of going back there to get the rest of my things.”

“Then what happened?”

“We go to Nat’s flat. I know I don’t have to worry as he doesn’t know where she lives. Luckily, she had already got me a sleeping bag so I can sleep in her room tonight. About half an hour after I’d gone, David rang me. He’s literally screaming down the phone to me, asking where I am and demanding me to come home. I said well you didn’t even realise I was gone when you were busy fucking another woman.

Then I said I wasn’t coming back ever again. He demanded again for me to come home or else. Nat snatches the phone off me and screams down the phone back at him. She’s not scared of him. She ends the phone call. I block his number and on social media so he has no way of contacting me.

She rings my parents and explains the situation and bless them, they travel in the middle of the night just to get all my things and my car. The next day, someone in Nat’s flat very kindly offers their room to me because of my situation.”

“Wow, Nat really was a life saver, wasn’t she?”

“Oh god yeah, god knows where I’d be now if it wasn’t for her. Anyway, I’m so sorry I went into War and Peace about my relationship history.”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologise. I just appreciate you telling me, you were really brave for getting out of that toxic relationship.”

“Thanks. Just feel better now I’ve told you the story, warts and all. It seems only fair since you told me about your mum. What did she die of, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It was natural causes. Totally unexpected as she was as fit as a fiddle really. I still miss her you know? So much.”

I put my hand on top of Pascal’s and squeezed it.

“I can imagine, but I find people live on in your hearts. Long after they’ve passed.”

“That’s very true. Anyway, thanks for the coffee Lola it was really nice. I best get going.”

“See you tomorrow maybe?”

“Yeah, bit later tomorrow, it’s a 2 till 6 lecture, right?”

“Mm it is. Though I prefer them to a 5 till 9 one! See you later.”

I let Pascal out of the flat and looked at my watch. Definitely past lunchtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a cheeky appearance by Pascal's dad! This is also a longer chapter as it goes into a lot of detail about Lola's abusive relationship with her ex. 
> 
> The coercive control element of Lola's past is inspired by a storyline in a British soap opera called Coronation Street where a character called Geoff slowly controls aspects of his partner and later his wife Yasmeen's life. Feel free to look it up on YouTube if you want to see an example of a coercive control relationship in practice. 
> 
> Clare's Law is a piece of legislation in the UK where a person can contact the police regarding whether their partner has a history of domestic violence or violent acts.


	5. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola spends the weekend with Pascal in Bristol and finally meets his dad. Can she manage to stay calm or will it be the start of the breakdown?

I grabbed some food out of the fridge in my room and made myself some lunch. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders telling Pascal what happened with David.

After lunch I went for a walk up Markeaton Park, earphones in tow and listening to some Tears for Fears.

Maybe Nat was right, maybe I do need to give him a chance. But then he’s like 3 years younger than me, it’s really not my style to go for younger lads. Nat would say I was being too picky.

After a couple more weeks of hanging out with Pascal and Nat teasing me like hell about it, he asked whether I wanted to spend a weekend in Bristol with him. Of course, I accepted.

“So, you sure it’s okay with your dad for me to stay at yours?”

“Oh god, yeah of course! Are you all packed?”

“Yes, yes all packed. So, what are plans for the weekend?”

“Well, I was thinking of giving you a quick tour of Bristol on Saturday, maybe grab some lunch? Then on the evening we could sample some of Bristol’s nightlife?”

“Ooh that sounds great.”

I put my small suitcase into Pascal’s car and we headed off to Bristol. It was a good few hours journey so we put on some music to pass the time. Pascal very kindly let me pick the playlist so of course it was just Tears for Fears and Talk Talk. However, I did squeeze in a bit of Keane too.

See I don’t just like music from the 80s!

By the time I put on Under the Iron Sea, the second album by Keane, Pascal was pulling onto the drive.

The house looked really impressive and kind of on the large side! Man, his dad must have a good job!

“Well? What do you think?” said Pascal.

“Wow, you live in such a cool house! You’re so lucky.”

I got mine and Pascal’s things out of the boot while he unlocked the front door.

“Thanks Lola. Looks like my Dad has popped out somewhere. I’m sure he’ll be back later, be nice for you to get to know him.”

“Oh yeah definitely. He seems such a nice man from what you’ve said.”

Once we were in the house, I let Pascal direct me to the room I was staying in.

“Hope this is okay for you. I mean the house is only a four-bedroom house with like a study for my dad but I’m sure it will be comfortable enough for you.”

“Oh god yeah this is lovely, thank you. It’s also good I seem to have an ensuite in my room.”

“Ah yeah you do, there is one in my mum—I mean my dad’s room too.”

“Nice one, am I okay to just dump my stuff in here and unpack later?”

“Oh yeah course. I was gonna ask if you fancied watching something downstairs.”

“Ah yeah I’d love to.”

We went back downstairs and Pascal was scrolling through the Sky TV Guide for any films which caught our eye. Then I heard the front door unlock.

“It’s only me Pascal!” called out a voice.

That voice. It sounded familiar. Where did I know it from?

“It’s alright Lola, it’s only my dad. Where you been?”

“Oh, just to the shops, nowhere special.”

I turned around to face Pascal’s dad and I couldn’t believe it. I recognised the face straight away. You have got to be bloody kidding me.

“Ah you must be Lola; Pascal has told me all about you.”

He reached out his hand. I got up suddenly.

“Wait a minute, you’re Pascal’s dad?”

And then the penny dropped.

“Oh god yeah course, Raoul and Pascal. How did I not get the connection?”

“Yes, I’ve been well informed by my son what a big fan you are of mine.”

Am I dreaming? Is this really Roland Orzabal? It can’t be.

I started to blush furiously.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, massive fan.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna go and do some food shopping. I’ll leave you in the capable hands of my dad for a bit, if that’s okay?” said Pascal.

“Yeah course, that’s fine. Just, uh, excuse me one moment I just need to pop to the toilet.”

Once I went into the toilet, I rang Nat almost immediately.

“Hey you alright? You got to Bristol okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Yep, not long got here, I’ve just met Pascal’s dad.”

“Oh right, what he’s like?”

“Oh, you know, he just happens to be in Tears for Fears. Roland is Pascal’s dad.”

“What? Seriously? Is that why you rang me? Because you’re panicking about speaking to him?”

“Well, what do I say to him? I don’t want to seem like a complete weirdo, I mean he already knows I’m a big fan of his.”

“Just be yourself. For god’s sake Lo, stop hiding in the loo and just speak to him!”

“Alright, alright fine. Speak to you later, bye.”

As I was coming down the stairs, I took a few deep breaths. It wasn’t every day you met your music idol…

Roland was sat on the sofa, watching the television. I didn’t know where Pascal had gone.

“Oh, Pascal gone then?”

“Yeah, he went about 5 minutes ago. He did shout bye to you.”

I sat down on the other sofa and looked for a moment at Roland. He was still dyeing his hair black and he had a little bit of grey stubble on his chin. God, he looked so handsome.

“Oh right, I didn’t hear him.”

“Thought not. Listen, sorry Pascal didn’t tell you who I was. You see, he’s had so called friends use him in the past to find out stuff about me and leak it to the press. I see you’re different, despite the obvious admiration for my music.”

“It’s fine, I can understand why he didn’t say. It must be hard to make true friends when your father is a famous musician. I, uh, just wanted to say I was sorry to hear about your wife Caroline’s passing. Pascal talks about her so fondly. It must have been so hard for you.”

“Thank you. Yes, it was hard, especially for the boys. I mean losing your mother at such a young age, I couldn’t imagine it. But I’ve been very proud of how well they’ve dealt with it.”

“Yeah, Pascal is such a strong person. But then he says I’m stronger than him because of what I’ve been through.”

“Ah yes, Pascal did fill me in briefly of what happened with your ex. You must have been so scared.”

“Oh yeah I was absolutely terrified. Many women don’t manage to get out until it gets really bad. Luckily for me, it didn’t but it was still pretty bad.”

“I can imagine. Anyway, you’re welcome to stay at our house any time.”

“Thanks Roland, I really appreciate that. It’s a really nice place you’ve got, though not what I was expecting your house to look like.”

“Ha, what were you expecting it to look like?” said Roland with a raised eyebrow and smile.

I wonder if he knew what effect he was having on me? Or perhaps I hid it well. Within the first few minutes of meeting him, he was everything I expected and more.

“Not sure really, I imagined the walls would be a much darker colour and it wouldn’t look very bright inside. Ha, it’s the exact opposite.”

“Well, I like to surprise people from time to time. So, Pascal tells me you’re also a fan of Talk Talk?”

“Oh yes, I mean my parents did name two of their children after their songs.”

“I’ve met Mark Hollis a couple of times, nice bloke but very quiet.”

Of course, he’s met Talk Talk. This can’t be happening right? Like I can’t really be sat in the same room as Roland Orzabal.

“Yeah, I bet. How have you been doing? You know since the death of Caroline?”

His face seemed to give the impression it had been a while since someone had asked him that. It was though people were more concerned about how Raoul and Pascal were coping.

“I’m doing okay. I tend to lock myself away in the studio when I feel the grief consume me. It can feel mighty lonely in the house at times. What with Raoul living in Bath, Pascal away at uni and Curt in LA, I don’t really have many people I can turn to when things get bad.”

“You know when I was in the process of healing from the damage David had caused, I was so lucky to have supportive friends and family. While at times, they felt far away, they were always with me when I needed them. You’re not alone, remember that.”

“Thanks Lola. Pascal is lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Well, I try my best.” I said with a smile.

“So, Pascal tells me you’re also a writer. What kind of things do you write?”

“Mostly romance with a bit of Sci-Fi thrown in. I mean I have written some fanfiction in the past too.”

Yeah, no way am I telling Roland, I’ve written plenty of fanfictions about him. Some of an explicit nature! Oh god what if he finds them on the internet?

“Oh yeah? Have you ever published any online?” said Roland with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk.

I knew exactly what he was insinuating.

“Oh yeah I’ve published a few on Archive of Our Own. I usually share them on my Tumblr page.”

“Oh nice, sorry I won’t pry any further into the subject of your fanfiction. Judging by your blushing cheeks, it’s not something you want to divulge to me.”

Damn right I don’t Roland. The front door opened and Pascal was holding two bags of shopping. God how much had he bought?

I jumped from the sofa and offered to help put the shopping away. When I followed him into the kitchen, I was amazed at how spotless everything was. Maybe they employ a cleaner?

“Yeah, sorry the kitchen is a bit of a mess, Dad’s not the best at cleaning up after himself if he’s spent most of the day in the studio.”

“A mess? Pascal, the kitchen is practically bloody gleaming! Does your dad tend to do that a lot, like go into the studio?”

“Well after Mum had just died, he was in there pretty much every day. Like he shut himself out of the outside world. Now you see why I had a year off my studies, I was worried about him. These days, it’s like once a month or so.”

“Ah least he’s getting better. Though sometimes I bet he just wants to be in the studio to record some songs for that album we Tears for Fears fans have been waiting for, for years!”

“Oh god yes the infamous next Tears for Fears album. You’ll be lucky they release it by the time they’re 70 the way things are going!”

“Oi, I heard that! Some albums take years to perfect!” Shouted Roland.

Once we finished putting the shopping away, we decided to go for a walk to Bristol.

“So, how was it talking to my dad? I can imagine you were rather shocked and surprised who he was!”

“Yeah, I did have to compose myself beforehand but yeah I was certainly shocked! No wonder you kept your surname hidden from me.”

“Yeah, I am sorry about that. You can never be too careful. I’ve had people in the past pretend to be my friend just to find out personal information about my dad.”

“It’s cool, I totally understand. I mean I may be a great admirer of your dad’s but I’d never use you to get closer to him. I mean you’re one of my best friends. You mean a great deal to me.”

“I know Lola. You mean a lot to me too. So, where do you fancy for lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Roland is finally in the story! :D Hope you like how I've portrayed him in this story, feel free to let me know any suggestions you have of improving his character and I will try my best to take this on board! 
> 
> We are getting near to the point where I've written up to so far. I am currently writing everyday but I am due to start a new job on Monday so I may not have chance to update the story as much as I have been. I will aim to add a new chapter at least once a week. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far and keep the feedback coming! 
> 
> Melinda xxx


	6. Closest Thing to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola gets to know Roland a bit more but will Pascal like his dad stealing his best friend?

“Don’t mind really. I’m not like super hungry or anything.”

“Same. Tell you what, why don’t we try Caribbean Croft?”

“Yeah sure, sounds good!”

I presumed the restaurant was only in Bristol but I did love Caribbean food!

The atmosphere was really relaxing and the reggae music wasn’t overpowering, so you could have a conversation with ease. I ordered a cocktail at first then browsed through the menu for about 5 minutes or so.

“So, what do you think?” said Pascal.

“Yeah, I like the place. Do you come here a lot?”

“Maybe one or twice a month. It’s a nice treat for me really. I have taken Dad here a couple of times, he doesn’t like it as much as I do though.”

“Ah fair enough. I like trying new food places.”

I ordered some saltfish fritters and Pascal had jerk chicken fillet. I felt bad all I could think about whilst hanging around with Pascal was Roland. Why was so I hung up on him? I’m like old enough to be his daughter. Besides, he’s still grieving for Caroline.

“Also, I hope you didn’t mind me telling my dad about what happened with your ex and about you in general. We talk quite a lot so I was just telling him how I’d made a new friend.”

“It’s fine, honestly. I don’t mind Roland Orzabal of all people knowing about my life. I mean I’ve told my mum and dad about you. Wait until they hear who your dad is!”

We spent another hour in the restaurant just chatting about uni, plans after graduation and growing up as a musician’s son.

“So, when did you realise your dad was like a famous musician?”

“Ooh, I was in high school at the time. Well, it was just before I started high school actually. Mum and Dad sat me down and told me that some people at school may know who Dad was. Then they just told me.”

“How did you react to finding out he was famous?”

“Well at first I thought they were joking. Then after telling me again and saying for me to ask Raoul as of course he knew a few years before, I finally believed them. It is hard to get your head around, especially at the age of 11.”

After ordering another drink, we set back to Pascal’s house which was about a 20-minute walk from town.

We were slightly worse for wear so made a bit of noise coming back into the house. Whoops! I remember doing that on a few nights out with Nicky when I was about 18 or so. It was after I’d left sixth form and I had a lot of time off!

Mum and Dad would trust me to look after Nicky as of course she was like 16 years old. Instead, she was looking after me!

God there was one time when I was really drunk and it was like 3 in the morning and Nicky tried so hard to get me to come in quietly. No chance. There I was bumping into the sideboard in the hall, falling up the stairs, it’s safe to say I got a stern telling off by my parents and never got that drunk again!

Well except uni of course haha.

Roland was sat in the living room watching some telly and heard the commotion.

“Had a nice time?” said Roland with a smirk.

I blushed slightly. God what must he think of me? Then again, I remember reading how drunk he got before his first date with Caroline. He ended up being sick not too long afterwards. Bless him.

“Yeah, it was great thanks Dad.”

I saw Roland giggle quietly to himself. Way to go Lola, you’ve embarrassed yourself in front of your favourite musician.

We headed upstairs as I wanted to get as far away from Roland as possible and I think Pascal could sense I wanted too as well.

“Is it okay if do some unpacking and we can chill later?” I said.

“Yeah sure, just give me a knock on the door when you’re finished.”

“Great, thanks. See you in a bit!”

We both went into our rooms and I decided to fully inspect the room I was staying in for the next couple of days. I noticed the double bed complete with a white bedcover. Let’s hope I don’t end up with a nosebleed in the middle of the night!

Then again, I haven’t had one of those for months. I tended to get them when I was anxious which was pretty often with David. I remember when my nose started bleeding in the middle of the night, David was furious. Of course, I’d got blood stains on the freshly washed sheets.

As punishment he made me put them straight in the washing machine, stay up until they’d been washed and dried then sleep downstairs on the sofa.

I then noticed the iPod docking station on the bedside table. I rummaged through my overnight bag and found my iPod. What a great way to pass some time while unpacking.

I stuck the iPod into the docking station and put on my Tears for Fears playlist. Surely Roland wouldn’t mind hearing his songs? However, I doubt he’ll be able to hear the music with how thick the walls are.

Head over Heels came on and I started singing along while putting some clothes in the wardrobe. I had got the volume on a bit loud which meant I didn’t hear someone knocking on the door.

I carried on singing. This time the knock was much louder. I turned the music down and opened the door.

“Oh, hi Roland. I’m guessing you heard me singing?”

“Yeah, I did. I have to say you do sing Head over Heels quite well.”

I blushed again. Does he always have to be so nice?

“Oh, thanks. Hope you don’t mind hearing one of your songs at home. I can’t imagine Pascal or Raoul playing much of your stuff.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. If you weren’t such a good singer mind you, it would be a different story.” Said Roland with a wink.

“Good job I’m a good singer then. Did you, uh, want something?”

“Oh, yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me later.”

“Just you?”

Not that I was complaining of course but I didn’t want Pascal to get the wrong impression of me. Like I was using him to get closer to Roland sort of thing.

“Yeah, if that’s okay. I know Pascal’s giving you a guided tour of Bristol tomorrow but my son’s idea of a tour consists of a bar crawl. He told me you like going on walks so I thought I could show you a couple of nice parks.”

Sounds like a date haha, wishful thinking Lola…

“Yeah, okay sure. What time were you thinking?”

“Well, I usually have a walk like an hour or so before dinner. So, say around 6 o’clock?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I find going on an hours walk or two really helps to clear my head, especially if I’m feeling stressed.”

“Couldn’t agree more. By the way I have okayed this with Pascal beforehand, I think he thought you would enjoy some of my company. Although I’m not as interesting as you might think.”

Don’t believe that for a minute Roland…

“Oh, okay then. As long as he’s okay with it of course. So, I’ll see you later then?”

“Yes, see you later. Enjoy the rest of your unpacking and singing session.” Said Roland with a wink.

Once Roland had shut the door again, I resumed my playlist and carried on putting my toiletries into the ensuite. About 5 minutes later I was finished so I decided to bother Pascal for a bit.

I knocked the door and there was no reply, so I slowly opened the door and saw Pascal fast asleep with the telly still on. I smiled.

Pascal noticed my presence in his room and sat up suddenly. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Lola. I must have dozed off. You finished unpacking?”

“Haha it’s okay, honestly. Yeah, I’m all done. Oh, your Dad mentioned something about a walk?”

“Oh, yes, yes he did. He wanted to make sure I was okay with it first before he suggested it to you. Did you say yes?”

“Yeah, yeah I did. I did just want to double check you were 100% okay with it.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m like the others. Just using you to get closer to your Dad.”

“Lola, you know I don’t think that. You’re different from them. You’re a kind, caring person who has been through so much and I know how much my Dad’s music has been a form of therapy to you. If you want to get to know him on a personal level, then I have no right to stop you.”

“Thanks Pascal, I’m so lucky to have a friend like you.”

Once Pascal had woken up some more, we decided to watch something on Amazon Prime for a change. I had watched a few episodes of Bob’s Burgers before but it was good that Pascal was also into it too. By the time we got to the third episode, it was time for mine and Roland’s walk.

I went back into my room and put on some warmer clothes. Which consisted of a thick checked shirt, jeans and a padded grey coat. All complemented nicely with a hat and scarf.

6 o’clock on the dot, there was a gentle knock on the door. I opened the door and there was Roland. Looking as handsome as ever. For a moment I was in awe of him but in some way, it was like he felt the same about me. I was just imagining it right?

“You ready to go?” said Roland.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” I said with a smile.

We both said our goodbyes to Pascal and headed off in the direction of the park. Wherever that was…

“Well, you’re certainly wrapped up warm!” said Roland.

“Oh yeah, you’d be surprised the amount of walks I’ve done on holiday with my family in all weathers!

“Ah, your parents nature lovers too then?”

“Oh god yeah, my parents spent many times during the early years of their marriage going to festivals, parks, mountains, walking holidays, oh and camping in the forest too.”

“Camping in forests? They seem a very free-spirited couple…”

“Oh, they were and still are in many ways. You see, they married young so they could enjoy a few years together before they got tied down with a kid. I mean they were bloody brave going camping in a forest but luckily it was just in the UK. You don’t get the wild animals so much over here.”

“Ha that’s very true. Still, they sound very fun parents to have. As you probably know, my mum and dad ran an entertainment business so my childhood was very unorthodox.”

“They’re very fun parents but you knew not to cross the line with them. It must have been cool though meeting all these interesting entertainers.”

“Like any good parent then. It was but then I thought every childhood was like that. I also thought having a bedridden father was normal too. Don’t think I quite got over it.”

“That must have been really tough.”

“It was but I just learnt to deal with it, like everything else in life. So, what do you think?”

He motioned with his hands the park he had taken me to. It was one of the most beautiful scenes I’d ever seen. You wouldn’t have thought; it was only a stone throw away from Bristol City. The park was full of lush green grass, picnic benches and trees tall enough to climb up.

I imagined Pascal having many a happy afternoon up here with his parents. I wondered what Roland was like as a father to Raoul and Pascal growing up. Pascal said his childhood was very normal, I suppose to compensate for the dysfunctional upbringing Roland had.

“It’s lovely. Thank you for bringing me.”

“I knew you’d like it. So, other than me what else are you into?”

I blushed slightly. Does he mean I’m into his music or him as a person? I mean technically I was into both…

“Well, in terms of what?”

“Well, music, TV, films, books, things like that.”

“Ha, well that’s a lot to cover. What do you want to know first?”

“Hmm, favourite film, or at least one of your favourite films.”

“Well, I absolutely adore this film called Firelight. I think Sophie Marceau is fantastic in it and of course Stephen Dillane. I had a bit of a crush on him in that film. It’s kind of an adult version of Jane Eyre really.”

“Ah yes I know the film. I think Caroline made me watch it in the cinema at the time. I’ve met Stephen a few times you know, he’s a big fan of Tears for Fears. Sorry, I sound like I’m namedropping.”

“No, not at all. It’s expected you’d meet a few famous people from time to time. So, what’s your favourite film? Still Sybil?” I said with a wink.

“It is a really good film; Sally Field is one of my favourite actresses. You should watch some of her work.”

“Yes, she was brilliant in Mrs Doubtfire, Homeward Bound, Forrest Gump, oh and Spider-Man.”

“Wow, you obviously don’t need to watch her films. Okay favourite TV show?”

“Got to be Doctor Who but I also love How I Met Your Mother and any murder mystery show.”

“Ah yes, Pascal loves Doctor Who. I remember watching it a lot when I was a kid but then I’d grown out of it by the time Peter Davison was The Doctor. I quite like those documentaries where it’s an unsolved case, they’re always quite interesting.”

“That’s fair enough. Oh, I love those Cold Case documentaries, though you always hope that one day they are solved.”

“Me too, I feel so much for the families. Ok, finally, what’s your favourite book?”

“It’s got to be Harry Potter. Out of the series, it’s a close tossup between Prisoner of Azkaban, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows as my favourite books.”

“Ah yes, I thought you’d be the right age to enjoy Harry Potter. Of course, Raoul and Pascal are fans of the books and films so I did become familiar with them. Do you have a favourite character?”

“Well, I absolutely love Tonks and Lupin. God, I cried so much when they died. It was so tragic their relationship in the end. Finally, they’re happy after all of Lupin’s insecurities of passing on his condition to his unborn son, then JK Rowling decided to bloody kill them. It taught me a lot about relationships really.”

“Oh yeah? And what was that?”

“It taught me, no matter that person’s faults, physical or otherwise, true love can see past that. The problem was, I made excuses for David’s behaviour, convinced myself I could save him from his demons. In the end, I realised he was beyond redemption. Tonks and Lupin also taught me that age is no barrier when it comes to love. It’s probably why I always go for much older guys.”

“When you say older guys, would you go for someone my age?”

“Well, I’ve never been with a guy your age. The oldest I’ve got with is like 45 or so? But that’s not to say I wouldn’t.”

I wonder what he was insinuating here? Was he testing to see if he was too old for me? Oh, get a grip Lola, course he doesn’t like you… He’s probably just curious. Though why he’d be curious about my taste in men, god knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter this one. There is some more to Lola and Roland's walk but I thought it was a suitable place to end the chapter. I'll save the rest of the scene for the next chapter. 
> 
> There are some interesting chapters ahead which I hope you will enjoy. There's a lot of twists and turns I have planned! 
> 
> Keep the feedback coming, it is much appreciated! :) 
> 
> Ps I'm all about Lupin and Tonks at the moment so I will sneak mentions of them in future chapters. I like to base my characters on some of my traits and interests so you will see some of myself in Lola.


	7. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola gets to know Roland a bit more and does some exploring around the house. Is her crush on Roland developing into something more than that?

We walked some more and he was telling me about married life while being in one of the most successful groups in the 80s. He admitted at times, it was a strain on his and Caroline’s marriage and they almost split up because of it. Luckily, they worked through it and were together until her death last year.

“… I was glad of the break from music for a bit. I had a young family to consider and a wife I hardly saw. What with me and Curt not speaking too, it definitely justified a break.”

“I think sometimes a break does you good, especially if you’ve been working too hard. And knowing how much of a perfectionist you are, you’re definitely a workaholic!”

“That’s very true!”

We sat on a bench in silence for a few minutes, just admiring the scenery. Was it true I was sat next to my musical idol? The man responsible for writing the likes of Mad World, Shout, Sowing the Seeds of Love and Call Me Mellow? Was I going to hear my alarm go off and wake up in my bed?

While Roland was staring off into the distance, I quickly pinched myself. I looked around. Nope still here. Totally not a dream then. But how? The whole experience seemed so surreal. Was it destiny to meet Roland? Would I be the woman who saved Roland Orzabal?

God sake Lola, don’t be so ridiculous! You can never be friends with the likes of him… Or anything more for that matter. Well except that one time. But we won’t go into that…

“Enjoying the view?” said Roland.

“Oh yeah it’s beautiful, I can’t believe this is so close to the city centre.”

“Yes, I know, it is one of Bristol’s little gems. Anyway, we best head back. Don’t want to leave Pascal to cook tea all on his own!”

We got up from the bench and started walking back. I wondered what Pascal was planning on cooking.

We walked back to the house in relative silence. I was just taking in the scenery, thinking about my last encounter with a famous person. I was so chill about it all, here I was hanging out with Roland Orzabal of all people!

I could hear some chopping in the kitchen and noticed Pascal had already made a start on tea.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were going to start with the preparations. Want some help?” I said.

“Sure, I’m cooking a chicken tikka masala from scratch if that’s okay with you?” said Pascal.

Roland popped his head in the kitchen, I smiled.

“Let me know when you’re finished in the kitchen.” Said Roland.

“Will do Dad.” Said Pascal with a smile.

I was chopping the onions while Pascal made a start on the red peppers.

“So, how was the walk with my Dad?”

“Yeah, it was really good, I didn’t realise how close to nature you are where you live.”

“Oh yeah, Raoul and me spent many a weekend up the park with our parents. It’s a great place to clear your head.”

It took us about an hour to prep all the vegetables for the curry and by this time I was absolutely starving. Still, it was worth the wait as it was really delicious.

Who would have thought I’d meet a man who was a really good cook? David was incredibly old fashioned, believed a woman’s place was in the kitchen. So of course, I cooked all the meals and cleaned up.

After we finished our tea, I helped Pascal clean up the plates and we headed to his room to play on his PlayStation. I’d forgotten what it felt like to be at complete ease with a man. To not feel like I was treading on egg shells all the while. To not have to use all my energy to keep him happy and it still never be enough.

On Saturday, Roland stayed out of our ways for the most part as I believe he didn’t want Pascal to think he was stealing his friend from him.

Before we went out for the day, I noticed Roland on a video call in the lounge. Upon closer inspection, I realised he was talking to Curt Smith. Yep, a totally normal Saturday afternoon…

Roland noticed my presence and turned around to face me.

“Ah Lola, there you are. I was just telling Curt about Pascal’s friend being a huge fan of our music. Won’t you say hello?” 

I blushed furiously. It was bad enough composing myself for Roland but now I had to be calm for Curt? I took a few deep breaths and put myself in full view of the webcam.

I smiled.

“Hi Lola, it’s lovely to meet you. Albeit virtually!” said Curt.

“It’s lovely to meet you Curt.” I said with a smile.

“Oh Dad, you could have warned Lola in advance she was to meet Curt! Hi Curt.” Said Pascal with a wave.

“Hi Pascal, off out for the day?” said Curt.

“Yeah, showing Lola round the sights of Bristol. And when I mean sights, I mean all the bars and pubs.” Said Pascal with a wink.

“Hey! I hope we’re not just doing a bar crawl! I do want to experience the culture of Bristol too you know!”

“Don’t worry we’ll be doing that too! Anyway, I’ll see you later Dad.”

“Yes, see you Pascal, Lola.” Said Roland.

“Bye Pascal, lovely to meet you Lola.” Said Curt.

While the trip around Bristol city centre did consist of visiting lots of bars and pubs, thankfully Pascal did show me around the various museums around the city.

Luckily by the time we got back to Pascal’s, we had sobered up quite substantially. Didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of Roland for the second time…

I noticed either Roland wasn’t in or he was hiding in his bedroom or studio. Pascal went to his room and told me to knock when I fancied some food.

I used this quiet time to have an explore around Roland’s surprisingly normal house.

The landing seemed to go on forever before I reached a door marked Studio. I leaned my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything but it was silent. Maybe it was a soundproof room?

I moved my ear from the door and carried on walking down the corridor. I started humming Pale Shelter as I began looking for other curiously named rooms.

“Going on an adventure?”

A voice called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time but yay more Roland! Lola's whole encounter with a celebrity will be revealed later on in the story. There will be little hints here and there as the story progresses but hopefully it will surprise you! 
> 
> I am still trying to write a bit a day despite working so apologies if the story isn't updated as often as it has been. Please bear with me! 
> 
> Keep the feedback coming! 
> 
> Melinda :) xxx


	8. Sowing the Seeds of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland and Lola get to know each other a bit more which leaves them both very confused. Is it turning into more than a crush for Lola?

I turned around and saw Roland standing by the door with a small grin on his face.

I slowly walked over to Roland, as always blushing slightly. God why did he always make me feel so nervous? Ooh I dunno, maybe because he’s a bloody famous musician? And not just any famous musician, my absolute favourite famous musician.

“Oh sorry, I was just having a look around. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it at all Lola. It’s natural is it not to be curious about the contents of a musician’s house?”

“Hmm I suppose that’s true.”

“Do you want to take a look inside?”

I felt very privileged indeed. I wonder how many people have been given the opportunity to look around Roland’s private studio?

“Yeah sure, I’d love to.”

He opened the door wider and gestured me to go in. I walked into the room and was amazed by what I saw.

About 4 guitars were leaning against the wall and to the corner of the room was a small digital recorder. There was also a tall microphone stand with some headphones resting on the top. Right in the middle was a long length sofa, perfect for writing down some song lyrics for a potential number one.

“So, what do you think?” said Roland.

“It’s amazing. It seems you never cease to surprise me in this house.”

“I’m glad you like it. By the way I’m not in here because I’m depressed, I just had a bout of inspiration for a song.”

“Glad you’re okay, are you allowed to say what the song’s about?”

I was sat on the sofa, with Roland standing by the microphone. Suddenly, he came to sit beside me. I moved over slightly as I didn’t want to show how much I enjoyed his closeness to me.

“Of course. It’s about haziness, the blurred lines within a relationship, the sense of having someone and losing someone in the same instant. It’s kind of inspired by Caroline. It’s the realisation of the fragility of life. One minute she was fine, the next she died.”

I put my hand on top of his and squeezed it slightly. I don’t know what possessed me to do that. Was it inappropriate? Whenever I was upset, I found it very comforting so I assumed it would have the same effect on Roland.

He didn’t flinch so maybe he didn’t find it weird?

“I know I don’t know much about grief but to quote Harry Potter, well Sirius Black, the ones who love us never really leave us. You can always find them in your heart. Things will get better, just have to give it time, that’s all.”

“Thanks Lola, who knew a Harry Potter quote could be so comforting? You must really love the books.”

I took my hand off Roland’s and rested it on my thigh. Maybe was a little guilty of loving it too much? Harry Potter that is, not putting my hand on Roland. Although it was rather a nice feeling…

“Absolutely love them. So, do you have a title for this song or just an idea of what it will be about?”

“No, nothing yet. Once I’ve written the lyrics, I’m sure it’ll come to me.”

Despite me distancing myself from Roland on the sofa, he moved slightly closer to me, our legs virtually touching. I felt my heart beating faster, what was his intentions towards me? Then just as I was about to speak, my stomach rumbled loudly.

“Yeah definitely. Anyway, think that was a cue from my stomach to get something to eat.”

“Of course, maybe I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah perhaps.” I said with slight nerves.

I quickly darted out of the room and made my way to Pascal’s room. I took a few deep breaths before knocking on his door. What on earth was that about?

I mean I may have misinterpreted his body language but is there a chance he may be enjoying my company a bit too much? I must be going mad…

I didn’t talk much with Pascal during tea but he didn’t question me about it.

“Do you fancy watching something on Netflix tonight?” said Pascal.

“Nah, I’m okay. I might just stay in my room and read.”

“Oh. Not dissertation reading surely?”

“No, no just some reading on my Kindle. Do you ever have those days where you just want to be on your own?”

“Yeah, on days where I think about Mum. Why, what’s on your mind?”

_Well, your dad mostly._ God I can’t say that, he’ll definitely think I’m using him to get closer to Roland.

“You’d think after 7 months, David would be out of my mind. Sometimes, I see him standing over my bed, goading me, telling me off for every little thing. Last night, I put my glass of water on the bedside table and I could hear him scolding me for not putting it on a coaster. Stupid stuff really. I know he’s no longer part of my life but I was so scared of him and there’s always that fear in the back of my mind he’ll find me somehow.”

I wasn’t completely lying about what was on my mind. He does haunt my mind at times. Maybe I would feel more at peace if I knew he was dead?

Pascal put his hand on mine and squeezed it slightly. He smiled.

“Well, he was part of your life for 2 years, it takes time for something like that to erase from your mind. Just know, that I’m always here if you need someone to talk to. So’s Nat, we’re both here for you.”

I felt bad for lying to his face but I couldn’t tell him what I was really thinking. To be honest, I don’t know what’s possessed me to think about Roland in this way. Sure, I had a crush on him but now I was confused.

I helped Pascal clear the plates away and headed to my room. I picked up my Kindle off the bedside table and for the umpteenth time, read The Half Blood Prince.

I’d reached the hospital scene, where Tonks publicly declares her love for Lupin. It was such a sweet moment. I remember the first time reading that part and getting quite emotional!

I needed that escapism tonight. Although reading Harry Potter, it took me back to another memory. A memory from not so long ago but it wasn’t one I regretted. Not in the absolute slightest!

I looked at the time on my phone and noticed it was around 1 o’clock in the morning. Would Pascal still be awake?

I gently knocked on his bedroom door, trying not to wake Roland whose bedroom was across from Pascal’s. Pascal slowly opened the door.

“Oh, hi Lola, you okay?”

“Hey, yeah I’m fine. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, no wide awake. What’s up?”

“Don’t suppose you fancied going out somewhere? It is Saturday night; the night is still young.”

“Yeah sure, I did promise you a sample of Bristol’s nightlife after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a little bit more of Roland! I even cheekily mentioned Harry Potter again as well as Tonks and Lupin. There is a reason in relation to the story for that but all will become clearer in later chapters. You won't find out just yet!


	9. Me and my Big Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Pascal go on a night out in Bristol and things get a little too close for comfort for Lola's liking...

I went back into my room and browsed through the wardrobe to look for something suitable. After a few minutes, I picked out a purple striped jumper with a black leather skirt and some tights.

I put on some makeup and noticed Pascal was standing by the door. He was now wearing a red and black checked shirt with some jeans. I had never noticed it before how handsome he was. He did look a lot like his father. Maybe I could look past the age gap?

We decided to walk into the city centre as it saved money on a taxi.

We reached the Slug and Lettuce and surprisingly it was still quite busy. I went to find a booth while Pascal ordered the drinks.

The music was a little too loud for my liking and certainly not to my taste. I remembered why I hated going into clubs and bars. Man, I’ve got old all of a sudden and I haven’t even finished uni yet…

After about 5 minutes, Pascal came back with our cocktails.

“God it’s noisy in here.” Said Pascal.

“What?”

“I SAID, IT’S NOISY IN HERE!”

“Yeah, it is a bit, bloody hell how old do we sound?”

In the end because we couldn’t hear ourselves think, we decided to sit outside instead. We put up with the smell of smoke in the air, at least we could have a proper conversation without shouting!

“Phew that’s much better. So, how you feeling now?” said Pascal.

“Yeah, I’m much better thanks. I read a bit of Harry Potter for like the millionth time.”

“Oh yes, Dad said you’re a big fan of Remus and Tonks, right?”

God did Roland really tell Pascal everything I said and vice versa? I’m surprised they don’t tell each other when they have a shit…

“Yes I am. They’re like my favourite couple in the books. Just wish they were given more book and screen time…”

“I agree, they’re my favourite couple too. It was so sad what happened to them in Deathly Hallows, they deserved a better ending.”

“Oh my god I’ve never met anyone who loves Remus and Tonks as much as I do! I mean Nat likes them very much but she ships herself with Remus first haha.”

“Ha, does she ship herself more with Remus or David Thewlis?”

David Thewlis played Remus Lupin in the films and frankly no one could play Lupin better than him. Natalia Tena was also perfect as Tonks! Pity they didn’t get a chance to show more of their onscreen chemistry…

“It depends really. I mean she does love Remus as a character but she loves watching David Thewlis in stuff too and gush over him. Well, we both do.”

I giggled slightly and smiled.

We quickly finished our cocktails and I went back inside to the bar to order some more. The music selection hadn’t got much better and I found myself shouting our drinks order. I was starting to get a headache I was shouting so much…

Carrying a couple of cocktails, I headed back outside. Relieved to hear a few people chatting away with a cigarette in their hand.

“Thanks Lola. So, it sounds like you have a thing for older men.” Said Pascal with a wink.

God was it really that obvious?

“When it comes to famous people then yeah. After dating a much older man which ended in disaster, I’m more reluctant to date another one.”

Pascal smirked slightly and took a sip of his drink.

Things started to get a little hazy after drinking my second Pina Colada. I felt more adventurous, impulsive and, well, horny.

Pascal’s speech was getting muffled and I knew I was getting drunk.

“Do you fancy another drink?” said Pascal.

“Hm?”

“Fancy another drink?”

“Yeah sure, can I have a sex on the beach for a change?”

“Well, that’s a bit forward of you Lola.” Said Pascal with a wink.

He chuckled slightly and went inside.

Pascal is rather handsome, or is it because he looks so much like Roland, I find him attractive? Fuck sake, this night out was meant to take my mind off Roland…

A few minutes later, Pascal came back with our drinks and placed them on the table.

I took a big sip of my cocktail and smiled at Pascal. He smiled back. He did have rather a lovely smile.

The wind blew slightly and some hair got into my eyes.

“God it has got a bit windy out here! You’ve got some hair in your eye.”

I tried to get it out of my eye but my co-ordination had gone right out of the window due to the influence of alcohol.

“Here, let me.”

He put his left hand on my face. Gently moving a small strand of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear with his thumb. His hand stayed on my cheek for a moment, looking deep into my eyes.

“You know, you’re a very beautiful woman Lola.”

“Am I?”

He started to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah, course I knew you were attractive anyway but looking at you tonight, I’ve realised just how beautiful you are.”

Was this the drink talking? His face got closer to mine, I could feel his breath. Lips almost touching. Was this what I wanted?

It seemed instincts kicked in or my true feelings and I pulled my head away and looked down at the table.

“Well, I, uh, dunno about you but I think it’s time to go back.”

Pascal turned bright red; he couldn’t even look me in the eye.

“Yeah, yeah good idea.”

We hardly spoke on the way back; it was very awkward. They say alcohol makes you do crazy things but was Nat right all along? Did Pascal harbour feelings for me?

We reached the house and said goodnight to each other.

God what a strange night. Am I stuck in a strange love triangle between father and son?

Fuck sake why do I get myself in these situations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to get interesting between Lola and Pascal. Will they or won't they get together? Or will Roland put a stop to that? Guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) 
> 
> Yes I mentioned Lupin and Tonks YET again, I know it's getting boring haha but trust me, it'll make sense much, much later. 
> 
> Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, I really love the character of Lola and I wanted the story to be focused on her not so much Roland and Pascal. 
> 
> Hopefully I can still update the story as frequently as I have been but if not, don't worry :) 
> 
> Melinda xxx


	10. Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Pascal discuss their feelings for one another the morning after the night before. However, Lola isn't so sure if she reciprocates Pascal's feelings. Will she have to choose between father and son?

I woke up around 9am and began packing my things up. Wait until Nat hears about the weekend I’ve had, I can see her smirking from ear to ear…

I went downstairs into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Both Roland and Pascal were sat at the counter eating in silence. Roland looked up from eating and noticed my presence.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Said Roland, carrying his bowl into the lounge.

“Thanks Dad.”

I grabbed the box of cereal and started pouring it into the bowl.

“Lola, I’m so sorry about last night. I don’t want to make things awkward between us.”

“It’s cool.” I said quietly, carrying on pouring.

“No, it’s not. I made you feel uncomfortable and that’s not right.”

I continued to avoid his eye contact, proceeding to grab the milk from the fridge and soaking the cereal with milk.

“Well, you could say I’m used to it.”

After putting the kettle on, I sat opposite Pascal at the counter. I looked at him, I saw the regret in his eyes. It was different from when David would attempt to apologise. I always knew he never meant it, that he would keep doing it over and over. The first few times I believed him but after a while, I became accustomed to the lies.

“Lola, I promise you I’m not like him. I’d had too much to drink and I let myself get caught up in the moment.”

“Pascal, I know you’re not. I just, didn’t know you felt that way about me. Course Nat would say you liked me but I never believed her. She thinks everyone who shows the slightest bit of interest in me, likes me!”

“It’s weird, I was kind of attracted to you the moment you sat next to me in class. I was drawn to you really, I sensed you had a kind heart but one which was still healing.”

“What, do you have like a sixth sense?”

“No, I can just read people quite well. You can tell a lot of a person’s character by their appearance, oh and their body language.”

“That is pretty impressive. Is that why you told me about your mum’s death almost straight away?”

“You have a trusting face, like I said at the time. So, now you know how I feel about you. Question is, do you feel the same about me?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I’d rather we stay friends for the moment and see how things go. If that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah sure, I mean, I could just give you time to figure out your feelings. Give you some space?”

“I don’t want to lose you as a friend because you have feelings for me.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Just don’t worry about what happened too much. I appreciate your apology. You’re not the first to find me attractive and you certainly won’t be the last.” I said with a wink.

“So, it’s a common thing for men to fall at your feet?”

“Well, not exactly. It used to drive David mad when we’d go out for a meal and the waiter would be eyeing me up. Or we’d go to a bar and some guy near my age would try and buy me a drink. Think they thought I was out with my dad, whoops. Course I used to get the blame for men trying it on with me, I was wearing inappropriate clothes or I was leading them on. Ridiculous stuff really.”

“He certainly was very possessive of you.”

“Mm but it was quite acceptable for him to charm every woman he met and bed them. Anyway, my point is, while some men attempt to win my affections by thinking with their dick, I prefer the more intellectual approach.”

Pascal smiled slightly and continued eating his breakfast. I followed suit, relieved we’d resolved the awkwardness between us.

By the way I’m not drop dead gorgeous where every man who sees me, falls immediately in love with me. It’s just sometimes in certain situations, I can have an, um, effect on men of a particular age bracket…

Once we finished our breakfast, it was time to put my overnight bag in the car. It had certainly been an interesting weekend to say the least. Would a weekend in Bristol always be like this?

Just as I was about to get into the passenger seat, Roland stood in the porch.

“See you in a couple of weeks Pascal. Will we perhaps be seeing you soon Lola?”

“Yes, I’m sure you will. It’s been a pleasure to meet you, really.”

I closed the car door and smiled at him.

The drive back to Derby wasn’t as awkward as I thought it was going to be. I mean, we did talk about what happened last night after all.

I put on some more Keane and had a good singalong to Nothing in My Way. Well, it was one of my favourite Keane songs!

We got back to Derby around half 3 and I was well overdue some lunch! Maybe I would be a dog in another life? I certainly am very food orientated!

“Thanks for a great weekend Pascal. See you tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, see you tomorrow Lola.”

I grabbed my bag out of the boot and with my flat key and fob in hand, I headed up to the third floor.

Once I reached my flat, I quickly unlocked my room and dumped my bag straight on the floor. I dived onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow. What a weekend.

I left my phone on my desk while I made myself a sandwich. The last thing I needed right now was Nat calling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I am getting near to where I've written so far so I may have to limit my updates to once or twice a week. 
> 
> You may know which direction the story is going to go but it's not going to be a quick resolution, they'll be a few surprises along the way, trust me! 
> 
> Melinda :) xxx


	11. The Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Lola discuss the Roland and Pascal problem.

I just wanted some time to gather my thoughts. What are my true feelings?

After eating a sandwich, I decided to crack on with some uni work as I hadn’t yet done the seminar reading for tomorrow’s lecture. God I’m turning into Nat…

After a couple of hours reading and writing up my seminar notes, my phone started to ring. I bet it’s Nat…

“Hi Nat, you okay?”

“Hey Lo, yeah I’m fine you?”

“Yeah, yeah all good thanks.”

“Good, you been back long?”

“About a couple of hours or so. Been doing some seminar reading ready for tomorrow and yes I know it’s last minute…”

“Oh wow, not like you to do your reading the day before… I did mine on Friday!”

“Flipping heck, you are organised!”

“I know about time eh? Anyway, how was your weekend with Roland? And Pascal of course.”

“Interesting to say the least. I’ll fill you in tomorrow.”

“Ooh okay, I’m eager to know more. But I suppose, it can wait for tomorrow.”

“Yep, anyway I better unpack my things so I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

“Aye see you tomorrow.”

I unpacked my things and put my overnight bag back in the wardrobe. I made myself some tea and settled down for the night watching some more Doctor Who.

I’d heard there was going to be a new series on Netflix about The Queen which I was looking forward to binge-watching but it wouldn’t be available until November time sadly. So, I was making the most of rewatching Doctor Who before I got into The Crown!

I fell asleep pretty early, feeling fully rested to tackle the challenges of the next day. And when I mean challenges, I mean Nat interrogating me about my weekend with Pascal and expecting a blow-by-blow account of everything that happened.

As always, I was woken up by the dulcet tones of Curt Smith and Roland Orzabal. However, this time it hit different. In many ways I wish Roland would be singing me to sleep, calming me, keeping me safe.

What the fuck Lola really? You’re talking about your best friend’s dad. Who also happens to have feelings for you… Oh god what a bloody mess.

For a change, I decided to listen to some Talk Talk on my walk to uni. Their album It’s My Life always held a special place in my heart maybe because my parents talked about it so fondly.

They were lucky enough to see Talk Talk in 1986. Mum was pregnant with Caroline at the time, Renée was about 2 so was too young to go. Sadly, by the time they were both old enough to go, I was born. Mum and Dad always joked I was the reason they missed seeing them live for the last time. Pun not intended!

_Funny how I find myself, in love with you…_

Damn shuffle button…

When I reached the Atrium, Nat was waiting for me. I could see the huge smile on her face.

“Hello you, fancy a coffee before our lecture?” said Nat.

“God yes.”

We grabbed our usual orders from Blends and sat down. I took a quick sip of my coffee and smiled at Nat.

“So, you said your weekend in Bristol was interesting?” said Nat with a slight smirk.

I sighed deeply.

“Yeah, that’s one way to describe it. Well, first Roland showed me round his studio and I have a feeling he’s enjoying my company a little too much. Then me and Pascal went on a night out and he nearly kissed me.”

“Wow Lo, you weren’t kidding when you said your weekend was interesting. So, it’s safe to say you’re in some weird father/son love triangle?”

“Oh god Nat don’t say it like that, it sounds awful. I don’t exactly make a habit of attracting a dad and his son. I mean Pascal pretty much admitted he has feelings for me and I don’t know what I feel.”

“Oh Lola, you don’t half get yourself in some tricky situations! Well do you think about him all the while or do you find yourself fantasising about his relatively famous dad?”

“Well, uh, I mean I do think about Roland a lot. I mean I’ve had a crush on the bloke for 10 years but now I don’t know if it’s just a crush or something deeper.”

“Okay, well what about Pascal? Are your feelings for him purely platonic?”

“He means a lot to me but he’s like a little brother to me. It could turn into something more as time goes on but at the moment, I’m just not feeling it.”

“Then you need to tell him that. Otherwise, you’re gonna hurt him even more by leading him on.”

“I know, I know but I don’t want to lose him as a friend. I mean if he knows I have some kind of feelings for his dad, he won’t want to speak to me again.”

“Well, just don’t tell him about your daddy issues. Look, Lo, it’s better to be honest in the long run.”

I gave Nat a dirty look after the daddy issue comment. She could hardly talk with liking David Thewlis who’s old enough to be her dad… Then again, he’s old enough to be mine!

“Okay, okay fine. I’ll tell him.”

“Good. So, you don’t fancy being a stepmom to Pascal then?” said Nat with a wink.

I stared at her blankly.

“Shut up Nat.”

“Hey guys, what you talking about?”

We looked up to see it was Pascal. Was his ears burning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think we know which way the story's heading, question is, how is Pascal going to react to it all? I love writing Nat and Lola's interactions, they have such a great friendship! 
> 
> I'm not quite sure exactly how I'll write certain situations in future chapters but I have a few ideas floating around in my head. It won't be simple for Lola, let's put it that way! 
> 
> Melinda :) xxx


	12. The Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola tells Pascal about her feelings for him with some disastrous consequences! Will they able to move past it?

“Oh, hi Pascal. Lo was just telling me what you got up to at the weekend.”

“Ah, hopefully she didn’t tell you absolutely everything we got up to, right?”

“Well, I didn’t tell her everything we did. I mean, there are some things best kept secret.”

Nat nodded in response and smiled. While lying didn’t come naturally to me, I had learnt some tricks of the trade from Nat.

“Mm indeed, anyway we’d better get going. Don’t want to be late!” said Pascal.

We all headed to the lifts and subsequently to our lecture room. Luckily there was still some empty seats in the room, so we didn’t have to be so near the front.

Any thoughts I had of Roland were quickly removed when the seminar started. I engaged fully in the discussions, using my notes I had made and even offered my opinion in front of the class to Ian, the lecturer. I used to find it difficult speaking in his classes but since it was a topic, I felt passionate about, I put forward my argument with ease.

We had our usual ten-minute break and this time Pascal offered to buy us a coffee. It gave me and Nat the perfect opportunity to continue our conversation from earlier.

“So, now you know how to let Pascal down gently. What you gonna do about You Know Who?”

“You Know Who? You make him sound like I’m in love with Lord Voldemort! Not that I’m in love with ahem, you know who anyway!”

“Well, I can’t exactly say his name within earshot of people!”

“Alright, fine, we’ll call him You Know Who! Well, I’ll just talk to him like any normal person. I mean it’s not like he’s going to have any feelings for me.”

“Oh Lo don’t be so hard on yourself. I mean what happened in the summer you weren’t expecting…” said Nat with a wink.

“That was a one off and you know it. Look if I just continue to be nice to him, I’m sure he’ll let me know if he likes me in that way or not. Then we’ll go from there.”

Just as Nat was about to respond, Pascal returned with our drinks.

“God the queue was manic today! There you go girls; they should be piping hot.”

“Thanks Pascal.” We said in unison.

After our break, we had our lecture so I spent the rest of the session writing down lots of notes. Managing some quick sips of my coffee in between note taking.

At 1pm the lecture ended and I was just packing up my things when Pascal suddenly piped up.

“Hey Lola, is it okay if we skip our weekly Monday drinks tonight? I mean you have spent all weekend with me so you could do with a break for one night!”

“Yeah okay, sure.”

“Great, anyway, better dash I need to do some food shopping! See you both later.”

Then in a flash, he darted out of the classroom. Nat and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

“What the fuck was that about?” said Nat.

“No idea.”

We headed out of the classroom towards our flats.

“He did say he would give me space to decide my feelings. I mean you either have feelings for someone or you don’t.”

“Then you need to put the poor boy out of his misery. I mean he lives in the same building as you for god’s sake!”

“Yes, I know but what do I say?”

“Just say, you see him as a brother rather than anything more and you’ll understand if he doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore. I mean he may be a bit off with you for a bit but he’ll get over you eventually.”

“Okay, okay I’ll do it. Anyway, I’ve gotta go to Co-Op so I’ll see you tonight perhaps? I mean Pascal has bailed out on me so be a shame to let the night go to waste!”

“Sounds good, you know I’ll never say no to a drink or two!”

We went our separate ways and I headed into Co-Op to get some essentials.

I walked past Pascal’s flat block and looked up to see if I could see any movement. I bit the bullet and pressed on his flat buzzer.

“Hello?”

The person who answered wasn’t Pascal.

“Hi is Pascal there?”

“Uh not sure, let me just knock on his door.”

He returned after a minute or so.

“Yeah, he’s here. Do you want me to buzz you up?”

“If you wouldn’t mind please.”

“Okay, give me a sec.”

I heard the door unlock and I proceeded to walk upstairs to the second floor. I knocked on the flat door.

“Coming!”

Called a voice, it sounded like Pascal’s.

The door opened and as I suspected it was Pascal.

“Oh Lola, wasn’t expecting to see you. You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I was just wondering if we could talk at all?”

“Oh yeah sure, come in.”

I followed him to his bedroom.

He shut the door and sat on the bed.

“So, what did you wanna talk about?”

“Well, you said for me to let you know when I know my true feelings for you.”

“Made your mind up that quick huh? I’m guessing by your face, it’s not good.”

“You mean a great deal to me Pascal. You and Nat are the greatest friends I’ve ever had and I’m so grateful to have you both in my life. You’re like a brother to me but I don’t see you as anything more. I’m so sorry but you’ll get over me. You'll find someone a lot better than me, trust me.”

“Is it because I’m too young for you?”

“That’s got nothing to do with it. I’m not going to force feelings that aren’t there.”

“No but you’re quite happy to get quite cosy with my dad. He’s more your age, right?”

“Really? You’re going to have a hissy fit just because I’ve given you an answer you don’t like? You know how much your dad’s music helped me through a really shitty time. The last time I checked, Tears for Fears wasn’t just Roland!”

“God I’ve been such a fool. No wonder you couldn’t wait to come to Bristol! Christ my mum’s only been dead a year and already you’re trying to get your claws into my dad.”

“You absolute fucking twat. You know what, I don’t know why I bothered coming here. I should have just led you on and messed with your feelings.”

I opened his bedroom door and stormed out of the room.

“Lola wait!”

“Fuck off!”

I slammed the flat door and ran down the stairs in tears. How dare he behave like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a mixed bag of emotions in this chapter! Don't worry, they will be okay later on! 
> 
> I sound like I've done extensive research on Derby Uni, the history course and main campus but I suppose it does help that I was actually a History student there so personal experience does count! 
> 
> I don't think Roland will be in it for a bit, so the next couple of chapters or so may not be too interesting but I think he'll be mentioned in passing. 
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying the story :) 
> 
> Melinda xxx


	13. Always in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat tries to cheer up Lola after Pascal's crappy behaviour. Will it take long for Lola to forgive Pascal?

When I got to my flat, I ran into my bedroom and quickly locked the door. I cried into my pillow.

I’m such an idiot. How else did I expect him to react? He’s going to think I’m like everyone else, just using him to get close to Roland. I didn’t plan this!

After wiping my nose with a tissue, I decided to ring Nat.

“Hey Lo, wasn’t expecting to hear from you yet. You okay?”

“No, not really.” I said between sniffles.

“Why what’s up? Did you speak to Pascal?”

“Oh yeah, I spoke to Pascal alright. He completely flipped at me.”

“Oh god, what did he say?”

“Well, basically, he accused me of trying to get with his dad. To quote him, his mum has been dead a year and already I’m trying to get my claws into his dad. So, in other words, I’m being called a gold digger.”

“So, he didn’t take it well then? I’m so sorry Lo, it’s my fault he spoke to you like that. Tell you what, let me come to yours with some alcohol and we can just chill with a takeaway?”

“No, Nat, it’s not you were just telling me to be honest. How he acted was like a complete prat and unacceptable. But yes, I would love that very much.”

“Fab, now you focus your mind on uni work and I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Thanks Nat, see you later.”

Nat had this amazing way of calming me down. Taking my mind off Pascal for a few hours, I got on with some more reading and planning for a few assignments due before Christmas.

Just as I was finishing some last-minute notes, my phone buzzed. It was Nat saying she was outside.

I went down the stairs and using my fob opened the block door.

Nat was carrying a couple bottles of alcohol and even had an overnight bag with her.

“Er, what’s with the bag?” I said.

“Well, I thought you might want some company tonight. Unless you want a night alone?”

“No, that would be great honestly. Here, let me carry those bottles.”

“Please be careful with them, single malt whisky isn’t cheap.”

“Why on earth have you bought whisky?”

“Does the situation not warrant a strong drink?”

“Hmm true.”

We carried on walking up what seemed the many flights of stairs until we reached my flat. I rummaged through my hoodie pocket for the key and unlocked the door.

I quickly put the heavy whisky bottles on my desk.

“Christ Lo you didn’t leave your room unlocked, did you?”

“Yeah, I was only gone for 5 minutes.”

“God you’re more trustworthy than I am with my flatmates. God knows what state my room would be in if I left it in that short amount of time!”

“Yeah, well my flatmates are actually quite boring. I barely see them most of the time, which is fine with me.”

“Mm that’s true. So, how you feeling?”

“Bit better. You didn’t see Pascal on your way here then?”

“Unfortunately not, otherwise I’d have given him a piece of my bloody mind. I forgot how immature men could be…”

“Oh yeah because Dean is always mature isn’t he?”

“For the most part he is actually.”

“Still going good then?”

“Aye, I’m really happy. Maybe you should join us for drinks sometime? Or do you not fancy third wheeling?”

“Not yet but then it would make a change from you being a third wheel.”

“I didn’t mind in the end. Besides, it was obvious he was only interested in you.”

“I guess. I mean that was a pretty surreal experience!”

“You’re telling me! Still, it was pretty cool to meet the man, the myth, the legend.”

“Mm definitely, shall we open the whisky?”

“Thought you’d never ask Lo.”

I grabbed some glasses from my bedside cupboard and opened the first bottle and poured the smooth liquid into the glasses.

“Thanks Lo, did you get much chance to do some uni work?”

“Yeah, I did thanks, didn’t think you’d be encouraging me to do work!”

“Well, this year is important and I don’t want you to let some stupid boy and his handsome dad distract you too much.”

“Ha, don’t worry I won’t let them distract me. You hungry yet?”

“Ooh yeah, do you have any takeaway menus in your kitchen at all?”

“Hmm, we should do. Let me check.”

I went quickly into the kitchen and grabbed the menus from the kitchen table.

“There we are.”

I threw them on the bed where Nat was lying comfortably. She sure knew how to make herself at home…

“Christ do your flatmates order a lot of takeaways?”

“If I’m honest, I don’t see them in the kitchen very much. Except to make themselves a hot drink or something.”

“Still, it’s nice to have a kitchen of your own so to speak. Mine leave it in a right mess!”

“I know, my mum would cry if she saw the state of your flat kitchen!”

“Aye so would mine. So, you got any recommendations out of all these takeaway places?”

“Well, there’s a nice Chinese place I like.”

I rummaged through the many leaflets and eventually found the menu I was looking for. I handed it to Nat.

“Thanks, now let’s see what they do.”

Nat took a few sips of her whisky while browsing through the menu. I, on the other hand knew exactly what I wanted.

I was going to have some spring rolls, satay chicken skewers, lamb curry, some egg fried rice and prawn crackers. It was my go-to order every time I fancied a takeaway, which wasn’t very often.

“What you having then?” I said.

Taking a few sips of my whisky and definitely feeling a little drunk! Maybe it was because I was hungry?

“I’m thinking aromatic crispy duck, spare ribs in honey, sweet and sour pork Cantonese style, egg fried rice and some prawn crackers.”

“So, basically you’re as hungry as me?”

“It seems so! Want me to ring them?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind Lo haha.”

While Nat ordered our food, I grabbed my Kindle from the bedside table and carried on reading Half Blood Prince.

It was now Dumbledore’s funeral and a rather sweet moment between Remus and Tonks was observed by Harry. They were holding hands, a subtle confirmation they were now a couple.

Nat had finished on the phone and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Still reading Half Blood Prince?”

“Yeah, near the end now though.”

“Ah, you got to the bit where Remus and Tonks hold hands then?”

“Oh god yes, do you think I’ll ever find my own Remus?”

Nat looked down and smirked.

“Lo, of course you will. Your future husband will love you, faults and all. I mean as you know Dean looks a bit like Remus and he does like Harry Potter, so I think he’s a keeper.” Nat said with a wink.

“That’s great. Roland knows of Harry Potter but he does seem very kind hearted. He’s just healing at the moment and if he does like me in that way, I don’t want to push him into a relationship too early. I don’t really want to get a reputation for being like Heather Mills…”

“That’s fair and you need to get over the whole Pascal problem too. God I could fucking swing for him. He knows what you’ve been through and he still acts like a twat!”

“Mm I know but he’s hurting. I am pretty bloody angry with him though so I’m hoping he’ll stay out of my way for a bit.”

“Aye and out of my way too, no one upsets my bestie!”

“Thanks Nat. You’ve really cheered me up you being here.”

“Glad to be of assistance!”

The flat buzzer went and it was our food. I sent Nat to get the food while I got the plates and the cutlery ready. Luckily, I had given her my fob and key so she could let herself in.

About five minutes later, I heard the flat door slam. I poked my head through the door.

“Need any help Nat?”

“Oh, now you offer help?”

“Oh, shut up. Now, how much do I owe you?”

“Lo what are you talking about? Takeaway is on me, silly!”

I brought the first bag of food into my room and popped it on the desk. Nat then proceeded to bring the other two bags of food.

“Right, let’s see what’s in each bag…”

We got the food out of all the bags and started putting our food on both plates. Once we had our food, we poured ourselves another glass of whisky.

“Can definitely see why you like this place, they do good food!”

“Mm, I knew you’d like it. Now, do you fancy watching some TV?”

“Well, why don’t we watch like a film or something?” said Nat.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking Prisoner of Azkaban myself.”

“Of course, I mean you know why we watch it right?”

“For the plot obviously…Not for Daddy Remus Lupin.”

“Nat, never refer to Remus as Daddy. God sake, you sound like one of those smut fanfiction writers…”

“Oh, you mean the ones who have those schoolgirl kinks and want to be punished by Professor Lupin?”

“Yes, those. I mean some are good like when they have a plot but others are a bit well, yucky.”

“Aye, I know what you mean. Never fancied writing one yourself then?” said Nat with a wink.

“I did once but now I don’t need to really.” I said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter for you. Apologies for the slight delay, I hadn't written enough for a chapter yesterday so wanted to write a bit more before publishing more. 
> 
> I love writing Nat and Lola's friendship, they're the definition of best friends! Don't worry Lola will forgive Pascal eventually, she's just naturally really angry with him and she needs some space from him! 
> 
> Yes it's another mention of Remus Lupin, the girls do love him haha.


	14. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat cheers Lola up after Pascal's dickish behaviour. With Lola giving him the cold shoulder the next day. Will it take long for them to become friends again?

“Did you let me read it? I would love to.”

“Okay, I’ll do you a deal. If you don’t call Remus Daddy ever again, I’ll let you read it.”

“It’s a deal. Don’t suppose you want to make watching The Prisoner of Azkaban more fun?”

“Drinking game?” I said with a wink.

“Hmm, okay, how about we take a shot every time Remus acts super cute?”

“Christ Nat you trying to kill us both off? We’ll be drunk half an hour in!”

“So? It doesn’t matter anyway, we’re not in uni tomorrow so we’ve got all day to recover from our hangovers!”

“True. Come on, let’s put the film on.”

And so, as I suspected within half an hour to 45 minutes of the film being on, we were completely pissed.

We spent the rest of the film giggling and telling each other what we’d do to Remus if given the chance. It was quite embarrassing looking back on it!

Surely, it’s weird to feel that way towards a fictional character? But I don’t think we’ll ever forgive JK Rowling for killing off Remus and Tonks.

Not too long after the film finished, we fell asleep. The two bottles of whisky now empty. God we were really going to feel it in the morning…

I woke up at around 2 in the morning, I looked over to see Nat resting her head on my shoulder.

“Nat, Nat!”

“What, what! Oh fuck, what time is it?”

“2 in the morning. Come on, let’s clear this stuff up.”

Nat rolled off the bed and picked up the plates from the desk. I took the bags which had the food in and went into the kitchen. Nat stumbled behind me.

“Whose stupid idea was it to do a drinking game?”

“Hm, I think it was yours?”

“Uh, I think you’ll find it was yours Lo. Right, let’s get these plates washed…” said Nat while rubbing her eyes.

Nat washed the plates and I dried them up. Once we got back into my room, we got into our pjs and went to bed. Nat had laid her sleeping bag on the floor with a sheet underneath to make herself more comfortable.

The next day we didn’t wake up until gone 11. I gently woke up Nat, who was still in the land of nod!

“Mm? What time is it?”

“Just gone 11. Want a coffee?”

“Yes, please Lo.”

I put the kettle on which wasn’t technically meant to be in my room… Well, they don’t check our rooms all that often. Thankfully.

While waiting for the kettle to boil, I opened the curtains.

“Jesus Lo, did you have to do that? It’s so bright man.”

“Oh, shut up, come on get moving. Here’s your coffee.”

Nat slowly got out of her sleeping bag and slumped onto the desk chair.

“Thanks.”

I sat on my bed and drank some of my coffee to wake me up a bit. My head was hurting slightly but I think Nat was feeling worse than me!

“Fun night though wasn’t it?” I said.

Sipping some more of my coffee.

“Aye it was. Feeling it now though. Did it make you forget about Pascal for a bit?”

“Yes, it did, thanks Nat. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Well, I try my best. You don’t mind if I head off in a bit? Promised Dean we’d go out for some breakfast.”

“Yeah sure. You gonna be okay walking back on your own?”

“Oh, he’s meeting me here, don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“Ah okay, that’s alright then.”

Nat finished off her coffee and went to use the sink to wash herself. While she was doing that, I carried on reading some more. It was now time to read The Deathly Hallows.

“You on the last book now?” said Nat as she sprayed some deodorant.

“Yep, not looking forward to it one bit.”

“Why because of Remus leaving Tonks or them dying?”

“Them dying of course. I mean when I first read that he’d left Tonks I was angry but least he went back to her. I like to think they’re still alive. Thank god for fanfiction.”

“Totally agree Lo. Anyway, Dean’s downstairs so I’m gonna get off. See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Nat.”

Nat let herself out of the flat and I carried on reading the first chapter of Deathly Hallows. Once I’d done that, I made myself some breakfast.

After finally getting dressed, I decided to go for a walk up Markeaton Park.

I stuck my earphones in and headed out of St. Christopher’s. Just as I going out, Pascal was coming in. He looked at me with wide eyes.

I shot him a dirty look and carried on walking with my nose up in the air. I certainly hadn’t calmed down to talk to him. Besides I didn’t have to apologise.

It was surprisingly quiet for a Tuesday afternoon. Still, that’s the way I liked it. I decided for a change to listen to some Keane as I was way too angry to listen to Tears for Fears…

_“_

_You did what?”_

_“I, uh, accused her of trying to get her claws into you.”_

_“For god’s sake Pascal. I’m guessing she didn’t react well to that?”_

_“Well, she told me to fuck off and stormed off in tears.”_

_“God you really know how to charm a woman. So, she told you she didn’t see you in that way?”_

_“Yeah, it’s not surprising. I don’t think I’m old enough for her.”_

_“Well, either way you need to apologise.”_

_“Yeah, I will. Thanks Dad.”_

After being out for an hour, I headed back home. Luckily not bumping into Pascal on my travels.

The next day, I headed to uni. With me and Nat having our usual pre-lecture coffee.

I walked into the classroom and saw Pascal playing a game on his phone. I sat at the table in front of him and busily got my notepad and pen out of my bag.

As much as I tried to listen to Ruth, my mind couldn’t focus. My anger growing from being in the same room as Pascal. I was writing some notes but I wasn’t taking it in. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing the lecture slides would be on uDO later.

uDO being the University of Derby online. It was a space where you could submit assignments, review slides and view the module handbook.

We had a quick coffee break and when I got back to the classroom, Pascal was sat in the chair next to me.

“What do you want?”

“Lola can we talk?”

“No, we can’t. I’m way too angry with you right now to have a civil conversation with you.”

“Okay, well let me know when you’re ready to talk.”

“I will, bye.”

Pascal took this as his cue to leave and sat back down in his original seat.

The week went surprisingly quick and I was looking forward to seeing my family at the weekend. I had told them a bit about me meeting Roland but they wanted to know the full details in person.

What would they think of my growing feelings for Roland? Would they tell me to let the feelings pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter finally! Sorry for the delay, again I hadn't written enough for a chapter so just had to quickly write a load of stuff so I could publish something today! 
> 
> A cheeky appearance by Roland but he won't be in it for a bit. I want to focus a bit more on Lola's family since she talks about them so fondly so I want to add a bit more depth to them. 
> 
> And yes it is another chapter where Remus and Tonks are mentioned... They won't be mentioned in every chapter honest. 
> 
> Melinda :) xxx


	15. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola spends a weekend with her family. Will she take their advice about the 'Roland problem?'

The week went surprisingly quick and I was looking forward to seeing my family at the weekend. I had told them a bit about me meeting Roland but they wanted to know the full details in person.

What would they think of my growing feelings for Roland? Would they tell me to let the feelings pass?

I set off home mid-morning on Friday. I still couldn’t bring myself to listen to Tears for Fears, so I listened to some Beatles songs instead.

When I pulled onto the drive, I could see my parents standing by the lounge window. My dad came rushing out onto the front, eager to help bring my overnight bag and my washing.

“Hey dad.”

“Hey sweetheart, journey been okay?”

He gave me a tight hug, god I’d missed that.

“Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. Mom sent you out to help me carry my stuff?”

“No of course not, you know I’m always happy to help you.”

My mom suddenly appeared in the porch.

“Gordon you’re such a liar. Hi Lola.” My mom said with a smirk on her face.

“Hi Mom. You okay?”

She pulled me into a tight hug.

Me and my dad started putting my things into the hall while my mom went back into the lounge.

Once everything was in the hall, me and my dad went into the lounge.

“Nicky not about?” I said.

“She’s just popped out to the shop, I think. Wanted to get some goodies for your apparent girls night in.”

“Oh, that’s why she wanted to know what snacks I liked…”

“Yeah, she thought you might want to watch a film with your favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?” said my mom with a wink.

“Oh Chrissie don’t tease the poor girl. Want me to take your bags upstairs pumpkin?”

“Yes, please dad.”

I settled myself down on the sofa with my mom sat on the opposite one.

“So, things still frosty between you and Pascal?”

“Yeah, I’m still angry with him. I can’t even listen to Tears for Fears because of that twat.”

“Language Lola. Don’t let him ruin your love for Roland’s music. Speaking of which what was it like meeting him?”

The front door unlocked and Nicky popped her head in.

“Hey Lola!”

She popped her bags on the floor and rushed to give me a big hug. God had she really missed me that much?

“Hey Nicky, you didn’t tell me you were planning a girls night in?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be fun to watch some Harry Potter. Maybe Order of the Phoenix?”

“Yeah, why not? I mean Remus isn’t in it too much but I’m totally in the mood to cry over Sirius’s death.”

“Nicky, you’re blocking the hallway and your father nearly tripped over the bags. Move them.”

“Sorry mom.”

“Right, so, go on, what was it like meeting Roland?”

“Pretty amazing really and quite surreal! He even showed me round his studio.”

“Ooh, did he? You’ll be bringing him round here to meet us next.” My mom said with a wink.

My dad came into the room and proceeded to sit next to my mom on the sofa.

“What have I missed?”

“Oh, Lola was just telling me how Roland showed her round his home studio.”

“Ooh, did he? I obviously charmed your mother completely wrong. If only I could play guitar…”

“Christ have you two heard yourselves? I can assure you he doesn’t see me in that way.”

“After last summer’s antics, I wouldn’t be so sure.” Said my mom.

“That was a one off and you know it.”

“Do you still have his number?” said my dad.

I groaned. It was times like this when I really hated coming home.

“Yes, but I don’t exactly ring the bloke up every weekend. Anyway, I’m going to find Nicky.”

I went upstairs and knocked on Nicky’s door. She quickly opened it.

“Mom and Dad giving you grief already?”

“You could say that. Anyway, how are things with you?”

“Yep, all good. Got a second date with a guy on Tuesday night, which should be good.”

“Wow he must be a catch if you’re going on a second date?” I said with a wink.

“Shut up Lola. He is really nice, I met him through a friend at work. I don’t usually like being matchmade but we seemed to connect really well on our first date.”

“That’s good, glad someone’s love life is doing okay.”

“What about you and Roland?”

“Oh, don’t you start. I’m his son’s best friend, I really doubt he has feelings for me. It’s okay, I’ll get over him eventually.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, all things are possible. Though I’d wait for Pascal to get over you before pursuing anything with his dad.”

“Do you think that’s what’s holding him back? Knowing Pascal feels the same way as him?”

“Hmm perhaps. The only way to find out is by speaking to him more. Don’t ask him outright just, you know, ask him what he think of the whole ‘Pascal liking you’ situation. He must have an opinion on it.”

“Wow, is my little sister giving me boy advice?” I said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I learn from the best. Anyway, how’s uni going?”

“Really well, my dissertation proposal has been approved so now I’ve started doing some reading for it. It’s all very interesting.”

“That’s good, your dissertation is going to be about young women in the 1920s, right?”

“Yep, I mean I did do a lot of the reading during the summer so now it’s just a case of writing some notes and perhaps trying to write the intro before Christmas.”

“Surprised you got much of anything done during the summer…”

I shot Nicky a dirty look. God does everyone enjoy bringing up that one-time incident? Well, it was more than an incident but it’s not like it was going to happen again…

“Shut up Nicky. So, what do you fancy doing today?”

“Well, I was thinking go for a walk and grab some lunch?”

“Sounds good.”

“Lola? Have you unpacked your things yet?” Shouted my mom from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes.

“Ha, bet you wish you were back at uni now eh?”

“Not yet mom, will do in a bit.”

I took that as my cue to leave Nicky and headed to my room.

It still looked the same as ever but then I wouldn’t have expected anything less. All my bags had been dumped on the bed, I guess to stop me from tripping up over them.

I began unpacking my things and took my bag of washing downstairs into the utility room. I put a load on in the machine and headed back upstairs.

I carried on doing some reading. Now I’d finished Deathly Hallows and cried yet again over Remus and Tonks’s death, I’d moved onto some Miss Marple novels. I did love a classic murder mystery story!

My mind wandered back to a book I studied in GCSE English called An Inspector Calls. It’s amazing how one thing can trigger so many memories. Of that night and the next day.

Wonder what he’s doing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you've met Lola's parents finally. I wanted to portray them as very much young at heart but also strict at times too. I'll probably introduce Lola's other sisters in the next chapter. 
> 
> There is a reason why they're called Gordon and Chrissie. Gordon is one of the middle names of Dave Davies, the younger (?) brother of Ray Davies of The Kinks. Chrissie is in relation to Chrissie Hynde, who was in a relationship with Ray Davies. 
> 
> Also I'm thinking at some point of giving visualisations of Lola and co, so let me know if you want this cross posted on Wattpad so I can add some images of the characters to give you more of an idea of what they look like. 
> 
> Melinda xxx


End file.
